Al Filo Del Destino
by NikkyScully
Summary: Crossover con Saga Dark Hunter. Durante mil cuatrocientos años Edward Cullen ha sido un guerrero consagrado a la diosa Artemisa. Su inmortalidad ha estado repleta de batallas y noches en soledad. ¿Qué pasará cuando en su camino se cruce la simple mortal Isabella Swan?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y los personajes de Dark Hunter saga a la Diosa Autora: Sherrilyn Kenyon. Si fueran míos, créanme que ni Edward ni Acheron saldrían de mi habitación ;)**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Betzacosta, tus consejos y aportes han sido esenciales para que esta historia vea la luz hoy en día, así que me aguantare las necedades :P**

**También para mi maravillosa amiga Bertlin, gracias por aguantar mi neurosis y mis histeria jajajaja. **

* * *

Prólogo

_Reino de Dalriada_

_Cenél n-Oengusa — en Islay_

_794 D.C._

El guerrero celta no podía tan siquiera describir lo que con horrorizados ojos veía, la imagen era dantesca y apocalíptica desde su posición como observador pacifico y pasmado. Todo su hogar sumido en llamas, los gritos de los habitantes llegaban hasta él a través de la agradable brisa que el otoño traía.

Recordaba casi al borde de la locura que una semana atrás su preciosa hermana pequeña se había casado y unido su alma bajo el voto matrimonial druida con las estrellas de Mabon(1) como testigos. Su madre había preparado el más suculento banquete para tan esplendida ocasión y su hermano mayor pletórico celebraba el nacimiento de su primogénito.

No entendía. Todo había sido tan perfecto cuando había dejado la isla la mañana anterior y al regresar comprobaba angustiado que de su mundo ya no quedaba nada.

¿Dónde estaban todos los guerreros al servicio de su padre? ¿Cómo habían permitido que se desatara tal infierno?

Furioso, agarró las bridas de su caballo y con el demonio de la ira reflejado en sus ojos, bajó aquella enorme ladera hasta llegar a la hermosa villa que ahora estaba en llamas. El caos era el rey; los niños, las mujeres y los ancianos corrían de un lado a otro despavoridos mientras las enfurecidas llamas se tragaban todo a su paso.

Pero él no se amilanó, tenía la prisa de alguien que sabía que los suyos corrían peligro y cabalgaba a prisa entre las llamas y las personas que corrían huyendo del peligro. En el camino se encontró con una lucha encarnizada entre sus hermanos de armas e invasores con cascos de cuernos. ¡Vikingos!, descubrió inmediatamente, habían descendido del Valhala a destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo su padre había construido.

Su cuerpo se llenó de ira y el odio que nunca se atrevió a sentir contra sus enemigos le obligó a tomar su espada para continuar cabalgando hasta el gris y perlado torreón que lo vio crecer. Sin detenerse cruzó la rampa y ni siquiera miró a los custodios que bajo su mano habilidosa cayeron decapitados a las profundidades del río teñido de sangre que circundaba el terreno.

Sin embargo, estaba tan enceguecido por su rabia que cuando llegó a las escalinatas que llevaban al interior del castillo fue tirado salvajemente de su montura, cayendo estrepitosamente al polvoriento suelo. Sus pulmones quedaron sin aire y ni siquiera pudo hacer un sonido de dolor. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par masculino que le miraban con burla y desafío.

Le habló en un idioma completamente desconocido para él y luego tres hombres más, seguramente bajo el mando de quien le había tumbado del caballo, lo agarraron de su capa y su cota de malla, poniéndole de pie y arrastrándole sin ningún cuidado al interior del castillo.

Él luchaba por liberarse y uno de los bastardos invasores le pegó con su propia espada en el centro de su espalda haciéndole caer, cuando volvieron a ponerlo de pie y continuaron caminando el guerrero celta pudo ver los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias de su hogar, algunos familiares y sus sirvientes.

—¡Bastardiaid!(2) —gritó impotente y ahogado en el dolor de ver muertos a tantos de los suyos.

Continuó forcejeando con sus captores, preso de la rabia lacerante y la furia pudo golpearlos y darles batalla pero al estar desarmado nada logró, fue lanzado al suelo y arrastrado como un perro por todo el pasillo mientras continuaba chillando iracundo.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas del salón del trono en el cual su padre gobernaba a su pequeño pueblo, su rostro iracundo cambió al asombro al ver la imagen que se desenvolvía allí.

La guardia personal de su padre estaba muerta y se encontraba desmembrada o decapitada a lo largo del salón, mientras los invasores robaban todo el oro que pudieran llevar los cadáveres encima; bebían el vino de su padre, comían la comida de su madre…

Su hermana menor semi desnuda lloraba desconsolada arrodillada junto al cadáver de su reciente esposo mientras rogaba bajo gritos desgarradores a los dioses para que se lo devolvieran. Su madre, junto a ella, sostenía el cadáver de su padre, el laird, quien con la muerte reflejada en su petrificada mirada le prometían al celta el mismo destino.

La reina no derramaba una lagrima, no decía ninguna plegaria, tan solo miraba con una ira creciente al culpable de la desgracia de su familia y su pueblo: Un desgraciado usurpador que llevaba la capa del laird y se sentaba muy a gusto en la silla del líder del pueblo burlándose descaradamente del sufrimiento de su muy mal herido hermano mayor, al cual no había visto cuando entró y quien observaba con ojos impotentes e incrédulos como su muy querida esposa era violada delante de sus ojos por uno de sus enemigos, mientras había otros rondando alrededor como si ansiaran su turno.

La mujer gritaba e intentaba librarse de su violador pero este era más fuerte que ella y ambos hermanos intentaban ayudarle infructuosamente. El hermano mayor del celta escupió al vikingo que estaba frente a él, este le devolvió el gesto con un puñetazo, pero el heredero sin amilanarse continuó insultándole y el celta rogaba para que este se librara de las ataduras que lo retenían.

—¡Yn fab i bitch, byddaf yn cael gwared ar y galon a byddaf yn bwydo'r cŵn!(3)—gritó el heredero jalando más de las sogas que lo aprisionaban.

El usurpador se seguía burlando de su hermano y el celta no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era imposible, ellos no podían estar pasando por ello. Su padre servía y respetaba las leyes de los dioses; su madre y su hermana eran dos sacerdotisas druidas y su hermano y su cuñado eran formidables guerreros. ¡Lo que veían sus ojos no podía estar pasando!

En medio de sus divagaciones su cuñada logró librarse de su violador al golpearlo en el ojo izquierdo logrando así sacarle sangre. El mugriento vikingo chilló de rabia y volvió a lanzar a su cuñada al suelo desvainando a su vez su espada. La hermosa mujer no gritó ni pidió clemencia, más bien lo miraba como rogándole que lo hicieran, y el invasor con un golpe certero le atravesó el vientre.

El líder continuó con su estridente burla, humillando al esposo de la fallecida. Al celta el alma se le rompió en mil pedazos, escuchó el grito de rabia y guerra que lanzó su hermano, observó sin poder siquiera moverse cómo su hermano se liberaba de sus ataduras y mató con sus propios manos a los dos vikingos que lo detenían para lanzarse contra quien había matado a su hermosa esposa; pero otro de quienes los asediaban le atravesó una flecha por la espalda y este cayó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amada mujer.

—¡Bràthair!(4) —gritó sorprendido y atormentado el celta. No podía más, no lo soportaba e intentó liberarse pero los vikingos junto a él eran demasiados y él ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba hecho, los dioses les habían abandonado.

Su madre y hermana gritaron de dolor y ya sumida en lágrimas se arrastraron hasta el cuerpo del hermano y primogénito.

El líder de los asesinos sin alma comenzó a hablar nuevamente pero el celta no le hizo caso, en su interior se empezaba a formar un deseo oscuro que no sabía explicar. Su madre bañada en lágrimas le miró con firmeza y en gaélico le dijo:

—Mo Mac, gwaeddwch gweuddi uchel a dafael i´r duwiau eich clywed. Bydd ein gwaed yn codi oddi wrth y meirw a dial glanhau ein cartref(5)

El celta se quedó libido cuando su madre también fue degollada después de su pronunciamiento y segundo después también asesinaron a su hermana.

Y él gritó, gritó y gritó, obedeciendo el dictamen de su madre muerta, avivando su resentimiento hacia los asesinos de su gente, llamando a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharle.

—Casineb fy enaid, fy enaid drwy waed, fy enaid am dial(6)—profirió con una furia desmesurada que le desdibujaba el rostro y que impresionó al líder de los invasores.

El hogar que no estaba encendido crepitó con llamas infernales semejantes al fuego de sentimientos de odio y venganza de su interior.

Alguien tomó al celta por el pelo y le colocó una espada en el cuello pero este continuó gritando y cuando el frío acero desgarró su bella carne su alma siguió exclamando y una diosa, de un lejano panteón y bastante caprichosa le escuchó.

La pelirroja diosa, sentada en su trono dorado y blanco observaba todo lo que ocurría en aquella tierra lejana y sonrió, no complacida por la sangre, el dolor y la muerte que desfilaban ante sus ojos, sino porque gracias a esos infortunios ella no ganaba un nuevo guerrero, sino siete.

Al levantar esas víctimas de sus lechos mortuorios y brindarles un solo acto de venganza ella se adueñaba de sus almas y los convertía en sus nuevos cazadores oscuros para toda la eternidad.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo de mi historia, un poco corto, pero apenas es el inicio. Espero que les haya gustado. A continuación les dejo la traducción de las palabras en gaélico que han leído más arriba. Hasta la próxima actualización y gracias por leer.

1. Sabbats céltico que se celebra durante el equinoccio de otoño, en el momento en el que el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad permanecen en equilibrio. Mientras la última cosecha da sus frutos, nos preparamos para guardar y dar gracias por todo lo cosechado durante el año.

2. Bastardos.

3. Hijo de perra, te voy a sacar el corazón y se lo daré de comer a los perros

4. Hermano.

5. Mi hijo, grita, grita fuerte y haz que los dioses te escuchen. Nuestra sangre se levantara de entre los muertos y la venganza limpiara nuestro hogar.

6. Mi alma por odio, mi alma por sangre, mi alma por venganza.


	2. Capítulo 1

**De Meyer y Kenyon respectivamente, solo gano un poco de diversión haciendo esto. A mi beta Betzacosta un agradecimiento enorme. **

* * *

Capítulo 1.

_Universidad de Tulane_

_New Orleans_

_Tiempo presente_

Finalmente el semestre de otoño había comenzando y los nuevos ingresados llegaban a las aulas con emoción y con sus cabezas llenas de sueños por cumplir, listos para comenzar una nueva aventura en la carretera de la vida universitaria.

Isabella Swan no era ajena a todo ello, a pesar de que no era una nueva ingresada, porque anteriormente ya había obtenido su licenciatura en Filosofía en la Universidad Abierta de Grecia y gracias a los programas a distancia de la misma universidad obtuvo la maestría en Historia. Pero como amante de los estudios, de los libros y la historia comenzaba cada programa de estudio como si fuera el primero.

Estaba comenzando a cursar el Doctorado en Civilizaciones Antiguas en una universidad diferente a la griega y en su primera clase observaba jubilosa cómo con pasión el profesor Julian Alexander hablaba sobre la guerra del Peloponeso. Era increíble, él hablaba como si hubiera estado allí, como si hubiera sido parte de esos formidables guerreros.

Cuando él abrió el ciclo de preguntas del postgrado ambos se enfrascaron en una formidable batalla de preguntas y respuestas que dejaron boquiabierta a toda la audiencia. Isabella Swan era muy sagaz en sus preguntas y no dejaba ningún detalle sin analizar y el profesor Alexander estaba fascinado porque era muy raro encontrar a un estudiante que se emocionara tanto en medio de una clase.

—Señorita Swan, detecto un ligero acento griego en usted que está intentando disfrazar —, señaló el profesor Alexander al quedarse apoyado de manera indolente en su escritorio.

La miraba con picardía e Isabella Swan se encogió en su asiento al notar las miradas malhumoradas de sus compañeros porque automáticamente se había convertido en la favorita del profesor, y sin quererlo, ya que no tenía la culpa que su maestro también fuera griego.

—Ehhh… mmm… Soy griego-norteamericana, profesor —, explicó con las mejillas encendidas.

Julian Alexander esbozó una sonrisa y todas las féminas del salón comenzaron a babear, porque a pesar de que él fuera un profesor, era el prototipo perfecto para un anuncio de Calvin Klein. Rubio, ojos azules, altura imposible y un carisma de muerte que hacía que las damas les lanzaran las bragas. Pero gracias a los dioses que Isabella era inmune a ello. Los rubios no eran su tipo.

—¿De qué parte de Grecia es? —Continuó interrogándole el profesor bastante ajeno a las miradas asesinas.

—Atenas —, dijo muy bajito pero Julián tenía buen oído y asintió con conocimiento.

—Bonita ciudad, muy perfecta para la diosa a la cual fue consagrada —comentó para sí mismo a pesar de que sus estudiantes le escucharon. Él detuvo sus cavilaciones y miró a Isabella—. Yo soy de Esparta.

—El campo de juegos de Ares —agregó casi sin pensar la estudiante y cuando se dio cuenta lanzó un chillido, se cubrió la boca y miró aterrada a su maestro. Estaba casi segura que él le impediría volver al salón, pero se sorprendió sobremanera cuando este estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

En ese instante el timbre del primer periodo sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

—Bien, como la clase comenzó tan formidablemente, quiero un ensayo de diez páginas sobre la guerra del Peloponeso desde su punto de vista.

Varios estudiantes se quejaron y otros miraron de manera asesina a Isabella porque por su estado de emoción ante la clase y sus buenas migas con el brillante profesor, habían recibido monumental tarea en la cual no estaban ni medianamente interesados.

Ella no les prestó atención y recogió sus cosas para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, no sin antes sostener una pequeña conversación con el profesor Alexander, quien se había casado con una norteamericana y no había vuelto a Grecia desde su luna de miel. Él estaba muy interesado en la situación actual del país que no parecía alentadora en los últimos tiempos.

En cambio, la clase con la doctora Soteria Kafieri estaba resultando ser un total fiasco y una humillación para su inteligencia y conocimientos. En un principio había estado feliz porque por fin consiguió ser parte de una de las clases de la brillante y famosa experta en la civilización atlante, pero se llevó una completa decepción a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado el primer seminario, ya que en ese corto periodo de tiempo comprobó que la mujer no sabía absolutamente nada.

A pesar de que era brillante al exponer sus teorías estas no eran nada nuevas y no aportaban ningún incremento a los conocimientos de Isabella, quien podía decir con orgullo que sabía más de la Atlántida que la misma doctora Kafieri y podía demostrarlo sin ninguna duda, pero sabía que no ganaría nada confrontando a la afamada doctora.

Así que en el transcurso de la clase se dedicó a pensar en lo que a veces soñaba. De vez en cuando podía ver un páramo verde y un cielo azul decorado con esponjosas nubes blancas que solamente podían lucir así de perfectas en las películas; pero tal paisaje solía cambiar, se llenaba de fuego y sangre y ella despertaba asustada y bañada en sudor. Aunque lo que más se le quedaba grabado eran unos extraños ojos negros que la perseguían en medio del páramo verde y el fuego.

Comenzó a tener esas pesadillas cuando se mudó de Grecia a Estados Unidos, tres meses atrás, extrañamente, no era el susto lo que le preocupaba, ya que no pasaba más allá de la conmoción provocada después de tenerlas, sino que le parecían tan confusas. Ella no recordaba haber estado en algún lugar con semejante paisaje y era consciente que tampoco había estado en ningún incendio, lo cual no tenía sentido; sabía que los sueños y las pesadillas surgían por la recopilación de los acontecimientos diarios, y estaba segura que nada de ellos era una distorsión de lo que había observado, sobretodo porque cada sueño se sentía tan vívido que era como si se trasladara al sitio. Adicionalmente, los ojos negros tampoco la abrumaban, más bien le provocaban curiosidad. Quería saber a quién pertenecían, porqué la observaban tan fijamente y porqué había tanta tristeza reflejada en ellos.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la campana que daba la culminación al segundo ciclo y observó cómo sus compañeros y hasta la propia doctora Kafieri abandonaban el salón, esta última sin siquiera dignarse en dejar tarea o lectura asignada. En un principio le pareció extraño, pero inmediatamente comprendió que al ser la primera clase de aquel semestre muchos profesores lo tomaban ligeramente, para luego arremeter con toda la perfidia profesoral existente.

Tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió al exterior de la academia. Mientras caminaba hacia su auto se volvió a sentir observada, como en sus sueños, pero no le prestó atención, consiguiendo ignorar la tensión que quería arraigarse en su cuerpo, y tan pronto llegó frente a su mini Cooper azul, se subió en él y se dirigió a casa.

Ella tenía el privilegio de vivir en una de las más bonitas y antiguas zonas residenciales de New Orleans.

Había tenido la opción de vivir en una de las residencias del campus universitario, pero alguien de su condición no podía darse ese lujo. La privacidad era una norma que no podía quebrar, sobre todo si se tenía unos padres como los suyos.

Su controladora y megalómana madre casi la había desheredado cuando le informó que iría a estudiar a New Orleans. Su progenitora le había lanzado un discurso de dos horas donde le narró la historia de su vida, su procedencia, su estatus y las ventajas de su procedencia; le había recordado que podía estudiar en la misma Oxford si se le antojaba y que le parecía inverosímil que Isabella, siendo hija de quién era, quisiera educarse en una de las universidades menos importantes de Estados Unidos.

Isabella no había discutido ese hecho pero si se había mantenido firme ante su decisión y ni siquiera su madre consiguió hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo, ella en un principio había tenido sus recelos, había permanecido demasiado tiempo alejada de la sociedad y muy unida a su familia, y había llegado a pensar que estar junto a su despreocupado padre y muy nerviosa madre era lo que más importancia tenía.

Cuando recibió la carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Tulane estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, pero su progenitor al darse cuenta de sus dudas e interrogantes se preocupó e hizo algo que un hombre como él no acostumbraba: tomó cartas en el asunto.

La arrastró hasta su taller de herrería, la obligó a tomar asiento en uno de los incómodos sillones de su oficina y le había pedido que hiciera un magno esfuerzo y empezara a vivir la vida como era debido; la incentivó a irse de Grecia ya que nada fuera de allí le haría daño, no a ella, no a quién era. El mundo había cambiado y ella debía continuar su camino.

El pasado se quedaría dónde correspondía y ella debía empezar a vivir su presente para así poder estar lista para cuando llegara su futuro.

Luego su permisivo y charlatán padre le había dado un beso en la frente y pedido que le invitara a alguna fiesta de fraternidad. Isabella había reído gustosa aun sabiendo que detrás de esa fachada despreocupada se ocultaba alguien que era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier persona que se atreviera a tan siquiera molestar a su pequeña.

Y no se arrepentía de la decisión tomada. El haber regresado a Estados Unidos y vivir en una ciudad muy distinta a Grecia le había dado una nueva perspectiva de la realidad que estaba viviendo, ya no valía la pena regodearse en su dolor porque lo que había ocurrido no había sido su culpa. El destino había pautado desde mucho tiempo atrás el camino que debía recorrer y ella debía hacerlo, sin importar los obstáculos, el daño y el sufrimiento.

Casi salió disparada del coche cuando se percató que otro auto le tocaba la bocina insistentemente. El semáforo frente al cual se había detenido ya le había brindado la tan deseada luz verde y por haber estado encerrada tan profundamente en sus pensamientos ni se había percatado. Colocó la marcha y se dirigió a su hogar.

Vivía, desde que se mudó a New Orleans, en una bonita zona residencial muy cercana al parque Audubon, uno de los principales pulmones naturales de la ciudad, sobre todo después que el huracán Katrina prácticamente deforestara toda la ciudad. En aquel maravilloso parque las personas pasaban perfectos fines de semana practicando deportes, recreándose en actividades culturales o haciendo increíbles barbacoas.

Isabella detuvo su auto frente a la cochera de una bonita casa de dos pisos pintada de verde musgo y ventanas blancas. Era una de esas casas de estilo francés muy conocidas en esa ciudad, pero que había sido reformada especialmente para que su joven inquilina no sintiera que vivía en un vejestorio caserón de doscientos años. Estaba rodeada por una imponente verja colonial de cuatro pies de alto que le indicaba al que pasaba por allí que su dueña no estaba dispuesta a recibir visitas sorpresivas y descaradas.

El camino hacia la puerta principal estaba lleno de parterres florales de diferentes tipos, ella casi tropezó con uno de los adoquines del suelo, como la costumbre lo ameritaba gracias a una torpeza que sus padres no sabían de quién había heredado, y pudo escuchar a su vecino de al lado reírse a pierna suelta. Casi estaba segura de que él vivía para burlarse de ella.

—Buenas tardes, señor Johnson —, le saludo Isabella cuando se detuvo a recoger las facturas de su porche y ni siquiera esperó a que él le devolviera el saludo, sino que entró a su casa dándole un fuerte portazo a la puerta.

Cuando se vio reguardaba por el calor de su hogar respiró con alivio. Un día más y todavía podía decir que la decisión tomada había sido la correcta. Dejó las llaves de su auto y las facturas sin abrir y su mochila sobre la mesa alargada que había en el recibidor y se adentró en el salón abriendo las ventanas una por una. La decoración era sencilla y simple, las paredes estaban dominadas por grandes libreros llenos de toda clase de libros y hacían un perfecto equipo con la gran chimenea de estilo neoclásico.

Encendió las luces de la cocina cuando entró en ella, su teléfono estaba junto al tazón de galletas de avena y chocolate a la cual era adicta. Lo atacó cuando decidió escuchar los mensajes guardados.

_Isabella Marie Swan, no puedo creer que tenga que hablar contigo a través de este ridículo aparato. Llevo quince días sin saber de ti y no te has dignado en comunicarte conmigo. ¿Dónde estás…?_

Clara, al punto y sin ningún gesto de cortesía o cariño. La madre de Isabella tenía poca paciencia para esas sutilezas, eso no quería decir que no la quisiera, muy al contrario, simplemente que detestaba no tener el control de la situación y mostrarse amorosa en un momento así para ella no le resultaría adecuado. Mostrarse firme le demostraba que su madre realmente estaba preocupada.

_He preguntado a tu padre por ti, a mala hora se me vino a ocurrir. Ese hombre no tiene un solo gramo de cordura. Me dijo que dejara de ser tan freudianamente controladora ¡y qué me consiguiera un consolador! Por mi padre, te juro que A… A… ni siquiera puedo mencionar su nombre… Ella no ha sido buena influencia para tu estúpido progenitor. _

Isabella se encontraba sumida en un crónico ataque de risa gracias al discurso que su madre estaba lanzando a través de su contestadora. A veces no entendían cómo dos personas tan completamente dispares como sus padres hubiesen sido capaces de unirse y tenerla a ella. Aunque la felicidad de la pareja solamente hubiera durado diez meses; es decir, nueve meses de embarazo y su primer mes de vida.

_Uiéi(1), sé que solamente han pasado tres meses desde tu partida pero te extraño, sé que te prometí no irte a visitar hasta que me lo pidieras; pero me está costando. Llámame…_

El mensaje había finalizado e Isabella suspiró. Le constaba que su mama la extrañaba de sobremanera y que se sentía muy frustrada por no tenerla cerca, pero sabía que su madre no iba a ir contra sus deseos y eso la enorgullecía, porque mostraba que respetaba su independencia a pesar de todo.

Isabella le dio otro mordisco a su galleta y descubrió mientras abría las alacenas y el refrigerador que no tenía otra cosa más sustancial que comer. Tenía que ir al supermercado con extrema urgencia y abastecerse. Ajena a su frustración la maquina chilló de nuevo ante otro mensaje de una persona que ella no esperaba escuchar.

_Hola Isabella, soy Katty, me he enterado que decidiste dejar el nido y establecerte sola. No sabes la alegría que me da, pero me enfada bastante que te hayas establecido en New Orleans y no te dignes en visitarme._

Se paralizó ante esas palabras, tenía siglos sin saber de su prima y que la hubiera localizado demostraba que esta no tenía ningún reparo en utilizar todas sus armas para contactarla, sobre todo cuando tenía tan buenas relaciones y un buen poder de convencimiento.

—Joder Katty, vives en Las Vegas —masculló para sí misma.

_Sí, sé que vivo en Las Vegas. ¿Por eso te instalaste en esa ciudad pantano, para no verme? ¡Qué descaro el tuyo!, pero no te vas a librar de mí, jovencita, planeó visitarte muy pronto y ni pienses que escapara de ello. Besos, mocosa._

La maquina pitó dos veces, informando que no tenía más mensajes. Bufó hastiada, amaba a su prima, pero no tenía ninguna intención de verla, ella era un recordatorio andante de todo lo que había dejado atrás. Únicamente quería estar tranquila y en paz, y sabía que teniendo a su prima o su mamá cerca no lo iba a conseguir.

De repente empezaron a tocar la puerta trasera de la casa con notoria insistencia, se asustó un poco porque en los meses que llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad pocos la habían ido a visitar, pero recordó que había alguien que la visitaría y ni siquiera avisaría antes.

Cuando abrió la puerta una tromba femenina de un metro y sesenta y siete de estatura, entró a la cocina y depositó sin mucha ceremonia una bolsa llena de frutas, legumbres y sabrán los dioses qué más, sobre la isleta.

—Hola, Isabella —, saludó la recién llegada con emoción. Ni siquiera esperó a que Isabella le devolviera el saludo y empezó a sacar todas las cosas de la bolsa.

—Hola, Veronique… ¿Qué…? —Se percató que la puerta aún continuaba abierta y decidió cerrarla, sumida en estado de completa confusión por la extraña llegada de su amiga—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la librería?

—No —, respondió con marcado acento canjún—. Hoy hay pocos clientes y decidí pasar por acá y verte. ¿Cómo estuvo la uni? —preguntó con interés mientras guardaba todo lo que había traído en las alacenas y la despensa.

—Estuvo bien. —Empezó a mirar el contenido de la bolsa y luego miró a Veronique—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te he traído comida, sé que no comes y que no has ido al supermercado —sentenció con seriedad—. Debes comer, ¡eres universitaria, por amor de Dios!

Isabella se sonrojó ante lo que le decía su amiga. Era cierto, por andar metida entre libros a veces se olvidaba hasta de cenar y su amiga se preocupaba. Eso le halagaba, en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, Veronique había demostrado una notoria lealtad y compromiso hacia su extranjera amiga.

Veronique Chapelet Rousset era hija de un aventurero francés que había llegado a las costas de Puerto Rico en busca de nuevas emociones, la cual encontró en los brazos de una hermosa caribeña de ojos oscuros, la madre de Veronique. La pareja se casó con tan solo tres semanas de noviazgo y se asentaron en New Orleans. Su hija de cabello oscuro y rizado había llegado a ellos un año después.

La morena había crecido protegida por el amor de sus padres, se convirtió en una chica compasiva, amigable y amorosa, de temperamento aguerrido y muy trabajadora; era dueña de la librería preferida de Isabella. Tenía un prometido llamado Olivier, adicto al deporte pero que vivía y respiraba tan solo por Veronique. Ambos estaban trabajando duro para comprar su casa soñada y tener todos los hijos que Dios quisiera enviarles.

A pesar de las reservas de Isabella hacia los desconocidos, ambas se hicieron amigas en un santiamén y Veronique se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor, siempre estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades y no le importaba regañarle si veía un comportamiento poco adecuado en la chica, como sucedía constantemente con la comida.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí —, le suplicó Isabella muerta de la mortificación. No quería ser una carga para su amiga que de seguro tenía cosas más importantes que hacer—. Deberías estar con Olivier.

—Bahh… no te preocupes por Oliver. —Tomó a Isabella de la mano y la arrastró hasta el sofá más grande del salón—. ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? —le preguntó mientras se peleaba con su larga cabellera, logró recogérselo en una coleta mientras miraba con interés a su amiga.

—Estudiar —, respondió Isabella con precaución. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Veronique había venido a cambiarle esos planes.

—¿No crees que estudias mucho? —La pregunta sonó a recriminación pero era con mucha razón.

Había llegado a la ciudad a principios de verano pero no había salido una sola vez para divertirse como era la costumbre entre los jóvenes, a su amiga le constaba porque las únicas salidas de Isabella se limitaban al cine, supermercado y la librería que Veronique regentaba y donde afortunadamente ambas se conocieron.

—Tienes que venir al Santuario conmigo y Oliver —, le invitó con la mirada brillante de emoción—. Tienen una banda de rock llamada _Howlers_, Angel Santiago canta como los putos dioses.

—Eh… No creo que pueda…

Veronique la detuvo antes de que continuara con sus excusas. No conocía profundamente a Isabella, pero algo le decía que era demasiado retraída para su propio bien. La chica sufría en silencio, lo sabía, lo sentía, y la veía completamente sola. Lo ocurrido en el pasado debió de ser de gran envergadura para que una jovencita tan brillante y hermosa decidiera encerrarse en aquella casa llena de libros y melancolía. Se cubrió los oídos simulando que no le escuchaba.

—Este sábado te pondrás unos lindos jeans, botas, un bello top que te haga lucir esas gemelas que Dios te dio y vendrás al Santuario conmigo y Oliver. Beberás, jugaras al billar, bailaras y probablemente te echaras un glorioso polvo con uno de los hermanos Peltier.

La chica canjún estalló en risas y bastante encantada con la idea, pero Isabella lucía muy sonrojada y aterrorizada. Se sentía halagada por las consideraciones que tenía Veronique hacia ella, pero la idea de echarse un polvo con un desconocido le parecía ridícula.

—Por todos los dioses, Veronique, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así? —preguntó alarmada. Se puso de pie y trató de huir de allí, pero la mirada de advertencia que le brindó su amiga fue suficiente para ni siquiera mover un musculo.

—Necesitas divertirte, eres demasiado joven y la vida se te va a pasar volando —, le regañó cuando se puso de pie.

—No soy tan joven como crees —, dijo en un susurro cuando agachó la cabeza.

—¡No pasas de los veinticinco años! —Gritó fuerte, a veces podía ser muy intensa cuando Isabella la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Está bien, está bien —repitió algo irritada. Veronique, como hija de una caribeña, era muy terca y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de sacárselo. Mientras más rápido Isabella le hiciera olvidar el tema, mejor, aunque después tuviera que buscar una excusa realmente valedera para no salir con ella y su novio—. ¿Dónde está ese supuesto "Santuario"? —preguntó haciendo la señal de entre comillas con los dedos. Se le antojaba que el lugar no era un Santuario precisamente.

—En el Barrio Francés —respondió e Isabella abrió los ojos alarmada. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en New Orleans había evitado el Barrio Francés por obvias razones. Ese era un lugar de perdición para todo estudiante que quisiera mantenerse en el carril de la buena conducta. Era como la Sodoma y Gomorra moderna—. Ya sé, pero por un día que vayas no te vas a morir, Isabella, confía en mí —le suplicó—. Yo solamente quiero que te diviertas un rato.

—Pero no tendré que acostarme con un Pilter para complacerte, ¿verdad? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Es Peltier —rio ligeramente al corregirla—, y no, eso fue broma —aseguró—. Ahora, a pensar qué vamos a preparar para cenar. Necesitamos meter algo de grasa en esas flacuchentas caderas —se burló e Isabella no dudo en reírse.

La vio correr con ánimo hacia la cocina e Isabella pensó que a pesar de que mantenía un velo de recelo sobre su vida a Veronique no le importaba. Ella se conformaba con las pequeñas cosas que pudiera darle, una sencilla y grata amistad. Esperaba que algún día pudiera retribuirle todo ese afecto que le demostraba.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Veronique se marchó, Isabella decidió echarse una siesta para recargar energías antes de ponerse a estudiar y hacer el ensayo que el profesor Alexander había pedido a la clase.

La segunda planta de su casa estaba igual de decorada que la parte inferior, libros y más libros de todo tipo cubrían las paredes. No obstante, su habitación era la excepción.

Ese sitio era donde el violeta, el blanco y el gris regentaban las paredes y la colcha de una enorme cama de acero antiguo y dosel que ocupaba el espacio central. Sobre el cabezal de la misma había un cuadro sin marco que mostraba la imagen de un azul y solitario lago dominado únicamente por un imponente y maravilloso cisne blanco.

Era imposible no notar los hermosos ventanales en blanco que daban paso al balcón frontal de la casa y las cuales hacían tan luminosa aquella habitación que aparentaba ser de otro mundo.

Isabella se quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto al diván que estaba colocado estratégicamente delante de la cama y se acercó a ella. Levantó la colcha y la dejó a un lado, acomodó las almohadas y se apresuró a quitarse el collar que siempre le acompañaba. Era un collar de plata con un medallón que traía dibujado un búho sosteniendo una rama de olivo, una reliquia familiar que debía pasar de generación en generación, como se lo había dispuesto su madre al momento de haberle sido otorgado.

Al colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada no tardó mucho en relajarse y dormirse. Cuando el sueño llegó no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero si supo que ese sueño era distinto a los que había tenido con anterioridad.

Se vio así misma de pie en medio del paramo que tanto conocía, porque había estado allí muchas veces en el pasado, todas en sueños, lo sabía, aunque eso no se sentía como el sueño, se sentía como la realidad. Solamente que ese día no era como otras tantas veces, la noche se cernía sobre ella como un manto asfixiante y a lo lejos veía lo que parecía ser un pueblo azolado por las llamas.

Estuvo a punto de irse de bruces cuando un jinete cruzó deprisa junto a ella. Decidió seguirlo y no sabía cómo explicarlo pero prácticamente habían llegado juntos a la entrada de la pequeña ciudad a pesar de que después lo perdió de vista.

La gente corría de un lado para otro, algunas personas gritaban pidiendo auxilio, otros lanzaban alaridos de batalla, haciendo eco con los sonidos de las espadas que chocaban entre sí y los cascos de los caballos que pasaban desbocados y sin jinetes.

Estaba horrorizada ante tantas muertes a su alrededor, nunca en su vida había presenciado una matanza semejante en magnitud. Diferenciaba demasiado a lo que veía en las películas y era escalofriante porque la sangre derramada de tantas víctimas le hacía recordar lo que con desesperación quería olvidar.

Continuó corriendo entre las llamas, los caballos, las peleas y las personas que corrían huyendo del caos desatado. Llegó a, lo creyó ser, un pequeño torreón y siguió avanzando sin control, algo en su interior la llamaba, le pedía que entrara y no sin poco temor lo hizo.

Se encontró con algo muy diferente a lo que había afuera. Todo estaban sumido en un tétrico silencio, muchos cuerpos estaban tirados sin respeto a lo largo de todo el pasillo que recorría y la sangre inundaba los pisos, así como varias partes desmembradas y órganos pisoteados. Sintió algo parecido a nauseas que comenzaban a invadirlas pero tragó reprimiéndolas, no era el momento para ello.

Luego escuchó un grito desgarrado y se obligó a correr hasta aquel sonido ignorando la matanza anterior, ya que a diferencia de las pobres almas que estaban humilladas contra la piedra, los que gritaban aún estaban vivos y podían ser salvados. Haría lo que fuera para salvar aunque sea a una persona del vil destino que acechaba esa noche.

Al pasar por una de las grandes puertas se topó con la más horrible de las escenas; mujeres y hombres muertos frente a otro que permanecía arrodillado y amarrado en el suelo y quién lloraba y gritaba, destilando odio mientras los otros, que no se parecían en nada a los habitantes del pueblo que afuera era consumido por las llamas, se destornillaban de risa y bebían lo que parecía ser licor.

_"Ellos son el enemigo esta noche…", _pensó con no poca furia.

Uno de ellos le arrancó lo que parecía ser un collar a uno de los muertos, una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y oscuro que se encontraba sobre el cadáver de otro hombre también de pelo oscuro y muy grande. Junto a ella estaba otra mujer, un poco más mayor pero de igual hermosura y que tenía el color de pelo del hombre que gritaba abatido.

En el centro de la estancia había otro cadáver de una mujer desnuda, le habían atravesado el vientre y los otros hombres, también rubios, eran despojado de sus armaduras. Uno de los asesinos jugaba como un bufón con la corona del que parecía ser el rey muerto.

Isabella se encontraba asustada ante el dolor y el odio que podía percibir proveniente del hombre arrodillado, tuvo que refugiarse bajo una columna adornada por un estandarte con un escudo de armas con un león y tres tréboles que rezaba las palabras: Tapachd, creidheamh is gliocas(2). A pesar que no podía dejar de observar al hombre, casi hipnotizada.

Isabella observó a los que probablemente eran los asesinos de todas esas personas y los causantes de lo que afuera ocurría. Sabía lo que eran, los conocía, los había estudiado; eran unos oportunistas y ladrones vikingos, y sintió la misma rabia e indignación que sentía el hombre que lloraba delante de ella.

El dolor del desconocido se clavó en su alma y cuando uno de los vikingos le levantó la cabeza al afligido hombre su mirada cayó sobre ella.

Hubo conocimiento a la vez que confusión por parte de ambos, ella se cubrió la boca para no gritar mientras lo miraba. Los ojos del hombre describían todos los horrores que había presenciado, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver que esos ojos eran exactamente iguales a los que había visto en sus anteriores sueños.

Sin embargo, estos eran verdes, pero destilaban la tristeza, y a la vez, el mismo calor que a veces la hacía estremecer.

El odioso vikingo colocó una espada en el cuello del hombre quien no se inmutó sino que siguió mirando a Isabella con curiosidad y cuando el vikingo le cortó la garganta ella despertó de aquella pesadilla dando un fuerte grito.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, ya han conocido a Isabella. La próxima semana tendremos a Edward o como me gusta llamarle: mi guerrero celta. Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre las palabras en griego y gaélico usadas acá se las dejo más abajo.

Un agradecimiento especial a las que me siguen, las que me dejaron reviews y las lectoras silentes. Hasta la próxima actualización.

1. Uiéi: Hija en griego.

2. Tapachd, creidheamh is gliocas: coraje, fe y sabiduría en gaélico.


	3. Capítulo 2

**De Meyer y Kenyon, las grandes mentes que me han hecho conocer tantos mundos dentro de las páginas de sus maravillosos libros. **

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Somos la Oscuridad. Somos la Sombra. __Somos los Dueños de la Noche._

_ Nosotros, solos, nos interponemos entre la humanidad y aquellos que quieren verla destruida. _

_Somos los Guardianes. _

_Los Cuidadores sin Alma. Nuestras almas nos fueran arrebatadas para que no alertáramos a los Daimons que perseguimos._

_ En el momento en que ellos nos ven venir, ya es demasiado tarde._

_Los Daimons y Apólitas nos conocen. Nos temen. _

_Somos la muerte para todos aquellos que acechan a los humanos._

_ Ni Humanos, ni Apólitas, nosotros existimos más allá del reino de los Vivos, más allá del reino de los muertos. _

_Nosotros somos los Dark-Hunters. Y somos eternos(1)._

El daimon fue enviado estrepitosamente contra la malla ciclónica que rodeaba todo el bosque del parque Louis Armstrong, provocando que esta hiciera su característico sonido chirriante y molestoso. El daimon gimió de dolor y su atacante sonrió con malicia.

—¿Te rindes, Barbie Malibu? —le preguntó con sorna, haciendo alusión a su pelo rubio y largo.

El daimon le enseñó los colmillos en señal de desafío pero el Cazador Oscuro puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando el daimon se abalanzó contra él para atacarle el legendario guerrero lo repelió con extrema facilidad enviándolo otra vez contra la malla. El antiguo rubio invocó una espada y volvió al ataque, el guerrero otra vez lo esquivó, esta vez desarmándolo y enviándolo contra el suelo. Se le quedó mirando como si fuera un alienígena.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, por lo general no jugaba al yo-yo con los daimons. Usualmente se limitaba a matarlos después del primer ataque, pero ya tenía luchando con este más de quince minutos.

Había salido frustrado de casa, quería sacarse toda la mierda de dentro. Los recuerdos de su pasado le asaltaban y estaba tan furioso que solo quería destripar muy despacio a los daimons que esa noche se le atravesaban y el que estaba en el suelo le había salido su número únicamente por cruzarse en su camino.

El daimon juró en griego antiguo y eso lo enfureció más al Cazador Oscuro. Su paciencia tenía un límite y no dudo en atravesar al daimon con su espada. Este explotó con un brillo de polvo dorado que el viento regó por todo el lugar.

Suspiró y su mente fue asaltada por los recuerdos de la pesadilla que le había estado atormentando por más de tres semanas. Era unas escenas que su subconsciente se empeñaba en mostrarle cada vez que cerraba los ojos. El día en que murió y perdió todo lo que amaba.

Había sido una rara pesadilla, no por la sangre, las muertes y el fuego, los cuales eran elementos que constantemente veía en su cabeza, sino por la extraña adición a ellos: la mujer gritona de ojos castaños. La primera vez que la vio su gritó le hizo despertar con el corazón desbocado y bañado en sudor.

Jamás la había visto antes, ni en vida, ni después de su muerte. No pertenecía a su pasado y si la hubiese conocido en su presente jamás hubiese olvidado semejante rostro. Era absolutamente hermosa, su larga caballera castaña caía sobre sus esbeltos hombros, sus grandes ojos castaños estaban llenos de una pureza y luz que jamás había visto y esa piel de alabastro celestial que invitaba a ser acariciada podría asegurar de que era suave y perfecta.

Poseía el cuerpo de una diosa, elegante, etéreo y aparentemente frágil, pero algo le decía que era todo lo contrario. Aunque esos ojos que lo observaban reflejaban miedo, sabía que detrás de ellos había una determinación y un coraje que alguien como él respetaba viniera de quién viniera.

Por más vueltas que le diera a la cabeza, sabía que probablemente la visión de esa mujer era producto de una mala jugada de su mente. Habían pasados siglos desde que él y su familia perdieron todo lo que habían tenido y en noches como esas, los recuerdos eran más profundos y más dolorosos.

Qué más daba si esa mujer estuvo o no estuvo esa noche cuando él fue asesinado, eso no cambiaba los acontecimientos de su presente, ya habían pasados mil cuatrocientos años y los amargos recuerdos debían ser enterrados.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se sacudió todo el polvo dorado que había caído sobre su ropa oscura y volvió a su modo de batalla. Miró su reloj y quedó contento al observar que aún era bastante temprano y podía continuar haciendo su trabajo. Cazar daimons.

Los daimons eran antiguos apolitas descendientes del dios Apolo y a quienes el mismo dios del sol maldijo a vagar en la oscuridad y a alimentarse de la sangre de sus parientes; por ello, los dotó de colmillos, y a morir en su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños de una manera cruel y terrible.

Un apolita solo podía evitar este triste final cazando y alimentándose de las almas de los humanos, y así terminaban convirtiéndose en daimons o en vampiros, como erróneamente los llamaban los ingenuos humanos.

Ante tal desastre creado por el mismo Apolo al no medir las consecuencias de su maldición, la diosa Artemisa se vio en la necesidad de crear a los Cazadores Oscuros, quienes en vida habían sido humanos y al morir trágicamente consagraron sus almas a la diosa de la luna por un solo acto de venganza contra quién los hubiera agraviado en vida.

Después de sellar el trato, Artemisa dotaba al nuevo Cazador Oscuro de poderes distintivos en cada uno, pero los limitó a vivir en la oscuridad y les dio colmillos para recordarles constantemente contra quiénes luchaban.

Y ese trato lo habían sellados a todos los Cullen la noche en la cual fueron asesinados. Cuando Artemisa les brindó su único acto de venganza los siete fueron contra los vikingos que habían destruido su pueblo y asesinado a su gente; llenaron con su sangre y miembros sucios toda la costa de la bahía de Laggan por donde los invasores pretendían huir para continuar con sus fechorías.

En Escocia, a pesar del transcurso de los siglos, todavía se contaban las leyendas del clan Cullen, quienes regresaron de entre los muertos para vengar su sangre. Una leyenda que se había convertido en parte del folklore popular y él era parte de ella y estaba vivo. Era un caminante nocturno, un Cazador Oscuro y era malditamente bueno en eso.

Edward Cullen, como humano había sido un formidable guerrero, pero como Cazador Oscuro, era más que formidable, era temible. Había tenido mil cuatrocientos años para perfeccionar lo aprendido como humano y lo que también había aprendido como un guerrero de la diosa de la caza.

Tenaz y con una velocidad envidiable, manejaba las armas como si fueran extensiones de su cuerpo agregándole a todo ello su capacidad para escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Gracias a eso se había forjado un nombre entre el circulo de guerreros, sus enemigos lo conocían y sabían que era preferible huir antes que enfrentarse a él.

Esa noche no era la excepción, sabía que los daimons huían de él. Lo habían estado haciendo desde su llegada a New Orleans, pero él los sacaría de sus madrigueras y los volvería polvo. Artemisa no tenía en su poder el alma de un debilucho.

Con esa resolución en mente decidió volver a la plaza mayor del parque Louis Armstrong, centro de reuniones de los jonkys, músicos, artistas y charlatanes del Barrio Francés. Allí podías encontrarte con lo que sea y con quién sea. Aquel lugar siempre estaba lleno de música y fiesta en las horas nocturnas, era como entrar a otro mundo y era un imán para los daimons.

Caminaba entre los visitantes quienes le miraban con curiosidad e interés, provocaba los celos de los hombres y el deseo en las mujeres. Su cabello era un nido desordenado y atractivo de mechones rojizos, una cara perfilada y unos llamativos ojos negros que contrastaban con su piel clara y netamente escocesa.

Él era un hombre de impresionante altura y destacaba bastante con las prendas oscuras que vestía, pero sobre todo lo que más impactaba era ese andar felino y dominante, caminaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo y como si le importara un rábano quién se le atravesara por delante, él lo pisotearía y seguiría su camino.

El jazz de los grupos improvisados en medio de la plaza inundaban el lugar haciendo que la gente se agrupara para escucharlos con más atención y Edward observaba al público con interés. A su mente llegaban los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos.

_Necesito un buen polvo. _

_Tengo que tomar un préstamo, necesito comprar ese auto nuevo. _

_Estoy gorda, debo ponerme a dieta. _

_Cuando se distraiga le sacaré la cartera del bolsillo. No se dará ni cuenta._

Pensamientos demasiados típicos, sujetos a la normalidad de la vida de la humanidad. Eran totalmente desagradables. Edward los consideraba una banda de imbéciles, eran todos unos idiotas preocupados por cosas banales.

Los humanos eran una raza llena de avaricia y deseos egoístas. Realmente no se preocupaban por lo que de verdad importaba, la misma vida, el día a día, la familia, el formarse así mismo como personas que trabajaran para su mundo, para hacerlo crecer en armonía. Consideraba que desperdiciaban esa vida, ellos eran tan frágiles y débiles que era mil veces mejor ser inmortal y vagar en la oscuridad.

Lo que no se dijo a sí mismo fue que a él la soledad lo estaba ahogando, más bien se repitió que daría cualquier cosa por dejar de escucharles, pero cuando aceptó aquel poder telepático no había pensado en las consecuencias que eso acarrearía.

_Rayos, muñeco, te llevaría a la cama gratis si me lo permitieras._

Ese pensamiento provenía de una bella mujer que se encontraba a su lado, pequeña y de cuerpo agraciado. Vestía como una típica y moderna prostituta del Barrio Francés, pantalones cortos, una blusa de un fucsia escandaloso y más maquillaje que su cara podría soportar; para rematar al parecer se había echado encima todas las perfumerías del Canal Place(2).

A él no le sorprendió ni le desagradó el pensamiento y recompensó a la mujer brindándole una de sus inigualables sonrisas de anuncio de dentífrico, tan practicada y perfeccionada por siglos, perfecta para ocultar los colmillos que le dio Artemisa para recordarle su trabajo y que hacían que cada mujer que fuera víctima de esa sonrisa muriera fulminada a base de sonrojos y sonrisas tontas.

Un hombre gritó que alguien le había asaltado justamente cuando un chico de unos catorce años corría hacia Edward con lo que parecía ser una cartera masculina entre sus manos. Edward respondió deprisa utilizando su agilidad para interponer unos de sus pies con el pillo y hacerlo caer.

La cartera cayó de sus manos y el chico se levantó asustado del suelo emprendiendo la huida, sin su botín y con una lección aprendida. Antes de que el dueño de la cartera se acercara a él para agradecerle el gesto, Edward abandonó el lugar.

_Sé parte del mundo, pero no participes en él(3)._

Era otro credo Cazador Oscuro. Edward era un actor más en el teatro de la vida, pero era un actor pasivo sin papel aparente, era protector y guardián de los humanos pero no se sin mezclarse con ellos, estaba prohibido y para él estaba bien, aunque a veces añorara el contacto con alguien fuera de su círculo habitual y solitario.

Se podía decir que él tenía la suerte de tener a su familia todavía consigo, pero no era así, aunque sus padres y sus hermanos eran también Cazadores Oscuros, no podían verse entre sí. La opción había sido vetada por la misma Artemisa y de todas formas, aunque pudiera hacerlo no tendría sentido, su hermano y su hermana tenían a sus parejas y sus padres se tenían entre sí para apalear la soledad.

Él no tenía cabida en ese grupo de emparejados, era la silla que sobraba en el comedor y el odio visceral que la esposa de su hermano sentía contra él era muy difícil de manejar, ella lo acusaba de ser el responsable de que todos ellos estuvieran condenados a vagar por la eternidad en medio de la oscuridad a sabiendas que el trato no solo lo había hecho él, sino su padre y sus hermanos.

A su cuñada, el dolor de madre le hacía hablar y pensar de ese modo; ella hubiese preferido morir mil veces junto a su pequeño hijo que vivir sin él. Rosalie Hale lo sacaba de sus casillas, acusándolo, odiándolo y poniéndolo en contra de su hermano mayor y no ponía en duda que ambos algún día blandirían sus espadas para luchar y eso, sabía, le dolería mucho a ambos.

No porque su hermano pensara que Rosalie tuviera la razón, sino porque Emmett se dejaba influenciar demasiado por ella y Edward no dudaría nunca en echárselo en cara, a pesar de que sabía que Emmett también sufría por la pérdida del niño. Pero no sería el chivo expiatorio de la desquiciada de Rosalie, en vida jamás lo había sido de nadie y mucho menos ahora que caminaba sobre la línea de la muerte.

Su hermana Alice y su esposo Jasper se mantenían al margen. Sus padres servían de mediadores pero no era suficiente y él estaba cansado, así que valoraba bastante la distancia impuesta por los destinos a los siete.

Se encaminó hasta su Aston Martin negro, el cual había dejado en una calle solitaria cerca del parque. No le importaba dejarlo allí, a expensas de los ladrones, el auto tenía su propio mecanismo de seguridad contra mortales e inmortales.

Aún las calles continuaban atestadas de transito y personas, Edward desde la seguridad de su auto los veía ir y venir por las calles totalmente ajenos al peligro que los acechaba cada noche. Eran desconocedores de la fuerza maligna que se resguardaba en la oscuridad y que los veía como el platillo principal, el delicioso filete del menú, el aperitivo soñado y que él, con sus mundos oscuros y sus penas, era el único ser que los protegía.

Esa era su única motivación y estaba deseoso de encontrarse con otros daimons y así poder volver a sentir la adrenalina de hacia un rato. De repente sintió cierto cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, un aviso, una certeza de un visitante indeseado que se materializó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Deamhan(4)—juró con rabia al sentir la mirada libidinosa de su reciente acompañante.

—Hola corazón —le saludo con voz melosa.

Edward no respondió, se limitó a respirar profundamente y contener el mal genio que se había desatado en su interior. La mujer a su lado era despampanantemente hermosa, poseedora de un cuerpo de infarto que cubría con un largo peplo(5) blanco y dorado que le marcaba perfectamente la figura y sus turgentes senos, su pelo tan rojo como el fuego lo tenía recogido con una pesada trenza que le rodeaba la cabeza.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso de bienvenida? —le preguntó la mujer. Ella alargó su mano para tocarlo pero él se lo impidió.

Edward estaba que explotaba el mundo. La odiaba y odiaba todo lo que significaba. Ella era parte de la maquinaria que lo mantenía día tras día en ese mundo oscuro y sin esperanza. Sentía un desprecio atroz por esas mujeres griegas y lo que representaban. Solo habían aparecido para joderles la existencia. Artemisa con su trato y Tanya con su falsa amistad.

—No me toques —ladró con tirria. La pobre mujer se agazapó en el asiento cuando sintió la mirada rabiosa del Cazador Oscuro sobre ella—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó irritado, agarraba tan fuerte el volante que en cualquier momento podría partirlo en dos.

—¿No puedo ver a mi amigo? —le inquirió en un tono de queja y voz melosa que provocaba que Edward quisiera devolver una y otra vez su estomago.

Él lanzó una sonrisa irónica y amarga, ellos podrían ser de todo menos amigos. Se conocían desde hacía unos quinientos años, ella se había aparecido ante él en medio de una emboscada daimon, solo recordaba la paliza que intentaron darle esos malnacidos y de la cual se libró gracias a sus habilidades y no a la ayuda de Tanya; ella solo se limitó a observar y aplaudir cuando él hacía estallar cada daimon que se le acercó esa noche.

Cuando la batalla terminó y él quedó arrodillado en el suelo sangrando y mal herido, ella se acercó y le sonrió como una puta, para luego decirle descaradamente que quería ser su amiga porque al parecer era muy lindo y él merecía tener como amiga a una kory(6) de Artemisa.

Era muy creída y demasiado cómica, pero era una cosa muy normal entre los dioses, no importaba si fueran superiores, inferiores o simples servidores inmortales. Todos ellos se consideraban superiores a cualquier raza que caminara sobre la faz de la tierra.

—No somos amigos —replicó a modo de recordatorio, más y más disgustado. Si no lograba deshacerse de ella se olvidaría de su estatus como servidora de Artemisa y la decapitaría con su propia espada.

Detestaba aquella obsesión que ella tenía por él. Lo asediaba cada vez que podía y él estaba casi seguro de que quería llevárselo a la cama, cosa que no hacía por las represalias que caerían sobre ella si Artemisa se llegaba a enterar.

Se suponía que las korys debían ser vírgenes dado que eran servidoras de la diosa de la virginidad y los Cazadores Oscuro tenían prohibido tener relaciones amorosas, ni con sus parejas de su vida humana ni con los ligues que pudieran obtener siendo un cazador, a menos que existiera amor verdadero y este fuera correspondido como para que el Cazador Oscuro pudiera recuperar su alma. Esa era la clausura en el contrato para que el cazador retomara su vida como humano y mortal.

Por lo tanto jamás había sentido esperanza con Tanya, ella solo quería un revolcón y cuando se le pasará la fascinación lo botaría como un trapo viejo. Así que no le daría el gusto, primero se entregaría a la luz del sol antes de echar un polvo con semejante descarada.

—Pues deberías valorarme, Edward, no fue fácil escaparme de Artemisa para venir a verte —le discutió. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la carretera con un gesto de enfurruñada que a Edward le pareció infantil y ridículo.

—Pues no debiste hacerlo —volvió a replicar con gesto de aborrecimiento.

Él estaba seguro de que sería muy feliz si Artemisa castigara a Tanya por atreverse a reunirse con un Cazador Oscuro, hasta se atrevería a vender su alma por una segunda vez para que eso sucediera, pero el destino tenía sus maneras de actuar y por varias razones Tanya se había empeñado en ser "su amiguita".

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! —Gritó descruzando sus brazos y agitándolos en el aire—. Artemisa está insoportable, está furiosa y cualquiera que se cruce con ella corre el riesgo de perder la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó fingiendo interés. Artemisa era conocida por su ciclo menstrual eterno y su mal humor hormonal.

—Una Cazadora Oscura ha roto las reglas. Una tal llamada Esme.

La respuesta encendió todas las alarmas de Edward, quién frenó de golpe y casi provocó que Tanya quedara estampada al parabrisas del auto. Ella chilló de dolor y enfado, pero Edward no le hizo caso.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —le gritó. Estaba aterrado, necesitaba saber qué cosa había hecho su madre para provocar la ira de Artemisa.

—¿Se puede saber…?

—Responde —le ordenó sin permitirle que comenzara una buena sesión de quejas.

—Artemisa se ha enterado que esa Cazadora Oscura se ha reunido con su esposo y ha pasado la noche con él —contestó hastiada. El tema le resultaba poco interesante—. Te lo he dicho, Edward, las reglas se han hecho para romperlas. —Se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su pecho, la caricia pretendía ser seductora pero Edward se estremeció—, tú y yo podemos jugar cuantas veces queramos. Soy lo suficientemente tenaz como para evitar que Artemisa se enteré de lo que podemos estar haciendo —comentó con una sonrisa picara que no causaba ningún gesto de emoción en el Cazador Oscuro.

—¿Ya ha tomado represalias contra ella? —Pregunto ocultando su terror.

—No —, contesto Tanya todavía mostrando enfado a pesar de que era bastante obvio que a Edward le tenía sin cuidado su malestar—. ¿Tú la conoces? —le preguntó curiosa pero él no contestó y solo se limitó a continuar con el interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ese tal Gautier la tiene controlada —respondió resoplando de manera vulgar—. Él le ha asegurando que la Cazadora Oscura no le está haciendo daño a nadie.

La respuesta lo enfureció. Que el culo de su madre estuviera a salvo por el nuevo favorito de Artemisa no le agradaba. Nick Gautier era un hijo de puta que solamente pensaba en sí mismo y en sus necesidades, sabía que en cualquier momento iría a cobrarle el favor y a Edward no le gustaba deber favores. Él probablemente le cortaría el cuello a Nick antes de darle las gracias. Así de orgulloso era.

Y ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales dejaba que Tanya lo acosara hasta cierto punto. Ella era sus ojos en el Olimpo, cada vez que la veía ella se iba de boca y le contaba todo lo que ocurría en el templo de la diosa de la luna.

Se había enterado de tantas cosas a lo largo de los siglos gracias a ella y si quisiera podría hacer un libro de todo lo que sabía, pero no era lo suficientemente malévolo como para hacer una cosa así, no era su trabajo y había muchas cosas que mejor deberían estar ocultas.

Por ese motivo utilizaba a la bocazas de Tanya para poder proteger a su familia desde la distancia. No era que pudieran protegerse solos pero sus padres y en especial sus hermanos, habían demostrado una actitud despreocupada ante sus papeles como Cazadores Oscuros.

Era comprensible hasta cierto punto, todos estaban emparejados y era difícil mantener las distancias sobre todo cuando había un amor tan profundo entre cada uno de ellos y este sentimiento les hacia perder el juicio en ciertos momento e invocar la ira de la jefa mayor.

—Necesitas volver al Olimpo y vigilar a Artemisa. —No había sido una petición sino una orden.

—No tengo porqué hacer eso —discutió volviendo a colocar sus manos sobre el Cazador Oscuro, pero él la alejó de nuevo—. Yo quiero estar contigo.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo —le explicó mirando hacia el frente, escudriñando la noche e intentando no perder los nervios—, si Artemisa no te encuentra en su templo ten por seguro que tu inmortalidad pasara a la historia.

Tanya se estremeció por el miedo y eso sí que le causó placer a Edward, verla aterrada y preocupada era uno de sus mayores placeres. No era que gozara con el sufrimiento de una indefensa mujer, pero Tanya no era indefensa y mucho menos una mujer. Era una perra griega y aprovechada que le sacaría toda la sangre si él se lo permitía.

Por eso mantenía su odio a raya y la tenía como su espía personal. Tanya no estaba por enterada, era tan pretenciosa para consigo misma que no le importaban las personas a su alrededor. Ella no conocía a Edward y no conocía su historia, por eso no le sorprendía que no supiese que Esme era su madre biológica.

—Ahora vete —, volvió a ordenarle sin importarle los berrinches caprichosos de la mujer.

Tanya intentó volver a replicar por Edward se lo impidió con un gesto duro y frío. No era tonta, su "amiguito" no estaba de buenas, aunque realmente nunca lo estaba, pero esa noche en particular estaba sobre el borde y ella no quería hacerlo saltar, suficiente tenía ya con la diosa a la cual servía.

Sin decir nada y con un gesto de enfado se esfumó del auto dejando un haz de luz que desapareció tan rápido como ella. Edward respiró agradecido, era demasiado hastío y presión para un solo día.

Tomó su celular y decidió llamar a la única persona que podía darle razón de su madre pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y Edward entraba cada vez más en la desesperación.

"_Hola, ha llamado al móvil de Acheron Parthenopaeus. En estos momentos no puedo atenderle, le devolveré la llamada tan pronto pueda. Hasta luego_".

Edward maldijo. Acheron, conocido comúnmente como Ash, era el líder y mediador de los Cazadores Oscuros ante Artemisa. Él los había entrenado a todos y cada uno de ellos podía acudir a él cada vez que lo necesitasen.

Pero él era un alma errante y había días que era inlocalizable y menos en esos momentos en que el misterioso Acheron Parthenoapeus, hombre más viejo que el tiempo y de poderes incalculables, había sido flechado por el idiota de Cupido y estaba felizmente casado y llenando el mundo de niños.

—Màmag(7) ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? — preguntó al viento con el corazón envuelto en un puño de preocupación.

Si su madre era ejecutada seria una perdida terrible para las filas de los Cazadores Oscuros, sus poderes eran incalculables y era demasiado apreciada, pero Esme era muy imprudente cuando se trataba de su esposo o sus hijos. Edward la entendía aunque no quería que le pasara nada, era su madre y era entrañable el saber que a pesar que no podía verla seguía estando en su vida.

No obstante, no había mucho que hacer, estaba atado de manos ante tal situación y él probablemente no se enteraría del destino de su madre hasta mucho después de que Artemisa dictara sentencia por la afrenta cometida.

Confiaba en poder comunicarse con Ash un poco más tarde porque a pesar que ya no estaba al servicio las veinticuatro horas del día y los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, incluyendo el bisiesto, Acheron aparecía cuando era muy necesario y esa era una situación de gran importancia. Edward podría asegurarlo, Ash era el único que pondría remedio.

Decidió proseguir con su patrullaje porque su media vida debía continuar, había Daimons que asesinar.

Cuando se detuvo en una intercepción entre _Dauphine Street_ y _Ursulines Avenue_ a esperar que el semáforo le diera paso, vio una delgada mujer bajando la avenida desde el Santuario, iba a prisa como si estuvieran persiguiéndola, aunque le causaba gracia que estuviera caminando tan aprisa con semejantes botas de tacón que llevaba puestas.

En un principio no le dio importancia, en New Orleans, sobre todo en el Barrio Francés, se podía ver toda clase de locos corriendo de aquí para allá, pero cuando su alarma corporal se encendió y segundos después vio bajar por la misma avenida y en post de la mujer de las botas de escándalo a cinco altos rubios supo que no era una loca, sino alguien que quería evitar a toda costa convertirse en la orden de doble carne de esos hijos de puta.

Prácticamente los perdió de vista cuando continuaron bajando la calle, pero gracias a los sentidos que tenía Edward pudo seguirles la pista. Se detuvo en la entrada de un callejón que daba con la parte trasera de una de las tantas cafeterías que habitaban en la ciudad. El olor a beignet(8) y café de achicoria inundaba el lugar.

Al bajar del auto escuchó voces masculinas que se burlaban de alguien o algo y la voz de una mujer que con determinación pedía que la dejaran en paz. Edward aprovechó el manto de la noche para resguardarse en las sombras y acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban los daimons y la humana.

Los cinco la rodeaban. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo tenía colocado sus dos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la mujer, aprisionándola así contra la pared de ladrillos llena de grafitis y posters de viejas películas y obras de teatro impidiéndole la escapatoria.

El largo y abundante cabello castaño de la mujer le impedía ver a Edward su rostro, pero las emociones que podía percibir provenientes de ella le indicaban que ni siquiera estaba asustada, más bien estaba extrañamente pasiva, cosa que lo confundió aun más.

Los daimons hablaban entre sí y estaban bastante curiosos por la mujer. Uno de ellos examinaba con interés un medallón que tenía entre las manos y él que controlaba la mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima. Comenzó a hacerle preguntas en atlante, luego en griego para rematar en latín pero la mujer no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas generadas. Más bien giró su cabeza hacia el daimon que tenía el medallón y le habló.

—Será mejor que me devuelvas eso —le ordenó con una voz tan fría que Edward sintió escalofríos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—¿O qué? —le preguntó el daimon en un perfecto inglés.

—O serás gravemente dañado —respondió con marcado desafío.

Los daimons estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Edward tuvo que concederle algo de crédito a la mujer por atreverse a hablarles así, tal vez era demasiado valiente o muy estúpida, pero tenía buenos ovarios, sin duda alguna.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el líder. Él no la dejaba huir del interior de sus brazos, pero ella tampoco había intentado hacerlo.

—Eso a ti no te importa —contestó y continuó mirando al daimon que tenía el medallón que al parece era de ella—. No lo toques —le ordenó e intentó llegar al tipo, pero el otro la sujeto por el brazo y la volvió a colocar contra la pared. Ella ni se quejó.

La misteriosa mujer se veía tan frágil entre los brazos del daimon, su cuerpo era diminuto aunque estaba bien formada; sin embargo, su voz, su voz estaba llena de una determinación impresionante, una determinación que había sentido en muy pocas personas mortales. Era como si estuviera dispuesta a dar batalla antes de caer.

Las mentes de los daimons era un bullicio de interrogantes, quería beberse su alma pero la mujer les parecía demasiado interesante sobre todo por el medallón. Edward intentó escudriñar la mente de la mujer pero solo había silencio, intentó ir más allá pero había un muro mental que le hacía retroceder y eso lo confundió aun más.

Los daimons continuaban con las preguntas y se estaban poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosos, así que Edward decidió intervenir antes de que lastimaran a la humana. Salió de entre las sombras y los daimons al acto sintieron su presencia, en especial el líder quien miró con arrogancia al Cazador Oscuro.

—Mocosos, ¿acaso sus mamás no les dijeron que no deben molestar a las niñas? —les preguntó con un dejo de burla y sarcasmo que los termino por enfadar más.

—¡Largo de aquí, imbécil! —le dijo con la voz rebosante de veneno el líder. La mujer frente a él no se movió.

—No me da la gana —respondió desafiante dándole una mirada llena de promesas de sangre y dolor.

Miró a la mujer que ya había sido liberada de las restricciones del daimon, ella seguía pegada a la pared, pero esta vez miraba al suelo. Edward no entendía por qué no salía corriendo en medio de toda esa distracción.

Dejo de prestarle atención cuando los cinco tipos versión Fabio(9) en un pestañeó invocaron espadas con las cuales defenderse de a quien consideraban su más peligro enemigo.

—Oh… esto será muy divertido —, exclamó Edward con emoción.

El primero en atacar no se hizo esperar, el chupa almas más joven rompió la formación que mantenía con sus demás compañeros y atacó con una rapidez sobre humana a Edward, quien logró esquivarlo con mucha facilidad a pesar de que los ataques lo obligaron a retroceder.

El Cazador Oscuro desenvainó su espada y con un golpe certero decapitó al Daimon quien explotó en una nube de brillo dorado. Un fuerte viento levantó toda la basura que había en el suelo del callejón y removió la chaqueta del cazador que se mostró más peligroso frente a los vampiros sin alma.

Esperó un grito que jamás llegó proveniente de la mujer pero ella seguía inmutable, agazapada contra la pared.

"¿_Pero, qué diablos?_"

No lo comprendía, ella continuaba tan quieta como si no estuviera en medio de aquella escena. A esas alturas deberías de estar histérica. Intentó acercársele pero los daimons le cortaron el paso.

Un halo de luna se coló por el callejón haciendo que la espada del Cazador Oscuro brillara tenuemente y los daimons furioso rugieron mostrando sus largos colmillos, dos continuaron con el ataque.

El saltó quedando en medio de ellos dos, pateó a uno enviándolo estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo que soltará la espada y al otro lo atravesó con la suya justo en el centro de la mancha en forma de tatuaje que tenía en el centro del pecho y que era el talón de Aquiles de los daimons porque cuando los herían allí ellos explotaban y así lo hizo él.

El poder y la energía corrían a raudales por las venas del Cazador Oscuro, quien sonrió con la arrogancia típica del que se sabía dominante de la situación. El daimon que había caído al suelo lo miró con temor y cuando logró ponerse de pie corrió entre los contenedores de su basura sin mirar atrás. Edward sacó del interior de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser una larga navaja y la envió en post del que escapaba. El viento arrastró el polvo dorado y la navaja cayó al suelo.

—¿También correrán? —les preguntó a los dos que quedaban. No se movieron.

—Señor, debemos irnos —, le exclamó asustado un daimon a su líder.

—¡No! —Gritó enfurecido, destilando furia y resentimiento. Señaló con su espada a Edward—. Hoy mueres, Cazador Oscuro —le amenazó.

—Mala versión de Fabio, por favor. Yo ya estoy muerto —, le recordó divertido—. Ahora si me vas a lanzar un discurso procura que sea antes de que te mate yo a ti.

—No sabes quién soy… —empezó a decir pero Edward terminó la discusión yendo detrás de su garganta, aunque el daimon fue más estatuto y usó a su compañero de escudo. El pobre infeliz también corrió con la misma suerte de sus compañeros.

A Edward le causó gracia. El arrogante frente a él le hizo ver que no era tan valiente como aparentaba. Se sacudió el polvo dorado de su cabeza y se echó a reír con ganas enfureciendo más a la sanguijuela que quedaba viva.

El daimon cortó la distancia y lo atacó, era muy rápido, más de lo que Edward pensaba, con movimientos certeros lo hacía retroceder y esquivar los golpes. Las espadas chocaban con fuerza demencial resonando furiosamente en medio del callejón.

El Cazador se emocionó, la adrenalina corría en su interior como lava ardiente, la pelea sacaba de su interior toda la rabia que sentía.

El daimon pateó en una pierna a Edward y logró sacarlo de balance y aprovechando inmediatamente llevó su espada hasta el pecho del Cazador que a duras penas logró esquivarlo.

Al quedar en cuclillas delante del rubio demonio, Edward se percató de que su chaqueta negra tenía un largo corte en medio de la solapa izquierda y eso logró enfurecerlo.

—¡Malnacido, acabas de dañar mi chaqueta nueva! —, le gritó con los ojos inyectados de sangre—. Te va a costar la cabeza. —Abandonó el suelo y fue detrás de él.

La batalla continuó, ninguno de los dos daba cuartel, pero Edward era más hábil y logró acorralar al daimon con su espada. Entre giros y vueltas el daimon agarró del brazo a la silenciosa mujer y la colocó frente a su pecho. Edward detuvo el ataque cuando el daimon colocó la hoja de su espada debajo del cuello de ella.

Ella no gritó, no chilló, ni siquiera suplicó. Continuó con su cabeza gacha y su cortina de cabello largo y castaño aun le impedía a Edward ver su rostro.

—Te acercas y la mato —amenazó desquiciado al ver que su preciada vida corría peligro—. Sabes que puedo hacerlo, vivo para ello —le recordó con una sonrisa cínica. Edward se obligó a pensar, no podía atacar de frente, podía lastimar a la humana y eso era lo que él menos quería.

En ese momento la mujer levantó el rostro y a Edward casi le da un paro cuando vio sus ojos. Acholatados, puros y muy determinados, era la preciosa mujer con la cual había estado soñando durante toda la semana.

De manera misteriosa, sin lanzar ese grito aterrador conocido por él y sin esperarlo, vio que ella pisaba fuertemente al daimon con el tacón de su bota y no perdió el tiempo cuando él aflojó el agarre y lo estampó contra la pared con su propio cuerpo. Él soltó la espada cuando perdió el aire, ella le pegó en el rostro con la punta de su bota y cuando el daimon cayó al suelo ella tomó la espada y en un respiro ya lo había decapitado.

Fría, precisa y sin inmutarse. Lo había hecho de una manera tan elegante que hubiera pensado que delante de él había una Cazadora Oscura; pero era imposible, era demasiado humana y lo sabía porque sus poderes no habían disminuido ni un ápice desde el momento en que la encontró a ella con los daimons en ese callejón.

Edward todavía estaba analizando lo sucedido cuando de repente se escuchó un gritó desgarrador a lo lejos y el cielo se iluminó a causa de un relámpago que hizo estremecer todo a su alrededor.

La mujer no se espantó ante tal sonido, se limitó a agacharse para tomar el medallón que el daimon había soltado cuando explotó. Cuidadosa y reverencialmente lo acarició procediendo a colocárselo después. No obstante lo que más le sorprendió a Edward fue que ella empezó a dirigirse a la salida del callejón sin decir nada, ni un gracias a él por haberle salvado la vida.

Edward le cortó el pasó—. ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas? —preguntó confundido. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin entender.

—Debo irme —respondió sin más.

Era una humana muy extraña, acababa de ver a seis hombres con colmillos peleando con espadas y cuchillos y ella no había soltado ni una lágrima. Era para alarmarse, nunca había conocido a ningún humano con ese nivel de conocimiento sobre su mundo, a excepción de los escuderos, en especial porque ella había sido muy certera con sus acciones momentos atrás. A menos, que de tanto mirarlo y ver cómo se deshacía de los otros cuatro había sabido qué hacer con el último, cosa improbable, pero había sucedido.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era el extraño parecido con la mujer de sus sueños. Era justo como la había visto, la misma mirada, la misma belleza y la misma pureza, aunque era más real y cuando le tocó la mano para impedir que se fuera, sintió como si una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriera sus dedos.

—Yo te conozco —, dijo curioso y ella frunció el ceño alejándose dos pasos de él. En ese momento él vio lo que no había visto anteriormente: recelo.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó romper la distancia entre ellos dos nuevamente, el antiguo guerrero en ese momento fue fulminado por un rayo que lo levantó del suelo y lo envió contra un contenedor de basura ante la mirada atónita de la misteriosa mujer.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí una nueva entrega. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un agradecimiento a mi beta Betza por regañarme cuando debe y darme tan maravillosos consejos y uno especial a Bertlin, gracias por el poster amiga. Estoy enamorada de él jejejeje**

**También muchísimas gracias a las lectoras que me siguen y dejan comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**1) Juramento de los Cazadores Oscuros.**

**2) Zona donde se emplazan la mayoría de las tiendas de New Orleans.**

**3) Segunda regla de las catorce reglas cardinales que debe seguir un Cazador Oscuro.**

**4) Demonios en gaélico.**

**5) Túnica utilizada por las mujeres en la antigua Grecia.**

**6) Nombre antiguo dado a las siervas en el templo de Artemisa en el Olimpo.**

**7) Mamá en gaélico.**

**8) Buñuelo en francés. Es un dulce que se elabora mojando una fruta o una verdura en una masa bastante líquida, friéndola en aceite y luego espolvoreado con azúcar. No son donuts y son parte de la gastronomía de New Orleans.**

**9) Acto de novelas estadounidense famoso por su altura y larga cabello rubio.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Esto pertenece a Meyer y a Kenyon. Yo solo me tomo el atrevimiento de jugar un poco con sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_"Todo hombre es como la Luna: con una cara oscura que a nadie enseña"(1)_

—No, no, no, no —Negó Isabella al correr hacia el hombre que había caído desmadejado y al parecer sin vida frente al contenedor de basura.

Su día no pudo haber empezado tan mal para luego terminar en semejante desastre. Las Moiras no podían ser tan crueles; su auto estropeado, su encuentro con un familiar que no tenía intenciones de ver, luego esos altos rubios que en el pasado le habían quitado tanto y ahora esto.

Arrodillada delante del sujeto que le había salvado la vida se recriminaba a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Sus intenciones eran matar a esos demonios colmilludos, no provocar un desastre como el asesinato de alguien inocente.

Muy nerviosa y conteniendo las ganas de llorar observó el rostro patricio de aquel hombre que la perseguía en sueños. No podía creerlo, era él, jamás pensó que existiera en realidad pero ahí estaba y al parecer muy muerto.

Estaba vestido de negro desde los pies a la cabeza y era enorme, fácilmente podía llegar a los dos pies de altura. Su tez era tan clara como la de ella y su pelo era un revoltijo sin orden aparente de mechones rojos y cobre que invitaban a pasar los dedos por él.

No se movía y ella empezaba preocuparse más. El jersey negro que vestía tenía un orificio que humeaba en el costado derecho, Isabella tomó el bajo del jersey y lo levantó. Lo que vio la horrorizó y maravillo a partes iguales.

Su torso y vientre era un lavadero de cuadros bien formados a base de puro ejercicio y esfuerzo, el lado izquierdo estaba cubierto de principio a fin por un intrincado tatuaje tribal en colores verdes y azules y en el derecho tenía una fea quemadura probablemente producida por el rayo que le había caído encima.

Reprimió las ganas de vomitar, la quemadura era tan fea que seguramente había llegado hasta los huesos de las costillas. Por lo demás, el resto de su cuerpo parecía intacto pero él no respiraba e Isabella se agarró de sus suplicas a los dioses para que le dejaran vivir. Él era solo alguien que había estado en el momento menos indicado e intentando proteger a una completa extraña.

Isabella entró en un estado de enfado y desconsuelo que no pudo controlar al recordar los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Simplemente iba a ser una noche de diversión más. Veronique, Oliver y ella habían llegado horas antes al Santuario y la estaban pasando de fabula.

Los Peltier habían sido muy agradables con ella, muy especialmente los gemelos Kyle y Cody. Tan rubios y tan idénticos que fue difícil para Bella identificar cual de los dos era quien mas coqueteaba con ella. Se convirtieron en sus sombras por el resto de la velada y le hicieron bailar y corear cada canción que la banda del bar tocaba.

La noche había transcurrido fenomenalmente, habían tantas personas a su alrededor y todas tan divertidas que nunca imaginó que se arruinaría, hasta que había visto a su muy engreído hermanastro entre los clientes del bar.

Le había enfurecido verlo allí porque sabía que había sido enviado por su madre para que le echara el ojo. Era inaceptable e increíble, su madre, para mantenerla vigilada era capaz de pedirle ayuda al hijo de la esposa de su ex, y cabía decir que ellas no se tenían estima. Sin embargo, su hermanastro no solía meterse en los asuntos de ambas señoras y se limitaba a vivir su existencia junto a su demasiado atractiva esposa.

Se había acercado a ella, todo vestido de cuero y destilando la típica arrogancia que todos los miembros masculinos de su familia solían dar a demostrar a quienes consideraban inferiores.

Era un hombre atractivo, no podía negarlo, con un pelo rubio que cubría con un horrible pañuelo rojo y unos ojos azules tan picaros como el mismo demonio. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le dio un fuerte abrazo, Veronique y Oliver se hicieron los desentendidos ante la escena porque Isabella no quería dar explicaciones sobre el extraño.

_–Hola hermanita._

_–Hola, Geminus(2)._

_–No me llames así._

Isabella había sabido que él detestaba ese apodo y por eso lo llamaba así cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Vivía para fastidiarle el aire y la vida, ese era su pasatiempo favorito.

_–Te envío mi madre, ¿cierto?_

_–No seas arrogante, cisne bonito –le dijo de manera sardónica—. Solo me he acercado para recordarte que esta es mi ciudad y dos de nosotros no podemos ocupar el mismo espacio._

Isabella había estallado en carcajadas antes esas palabras de superioridad de su hermanastro. No pensaba sacarlo de su confusión, lo había dejado ser un gallito y que la enviará a casa pero eso no había significado que le haría caso, ni en sus más recónditos sueños.

La conversación debió de haber seguido de una manera normal pero no había sido así porque los había visto en medio del bar; tan rubios y despreciables como solía recordarlos. Todo un grupo dominante, que se habría paso entre la multitud, algunas personas les miraban con recelo y otros con fascinación.

Sabía que habían estado allí en búsqueda de su próxima víctima y eso había hecho que a Isabella le hirviera mucho más la sangre. Su hermanastro había notado el cambio brusco en ella y cuando había visto el origen de su disgustó había suspirado con frustración.

Porque la conocía, sabía que no los dejaría ir y no les iba a permitir tomar una vida que no les pertenecía. Ya les habían hecho daño a demasiadas personas y eso la incluía a ella. Su hermanastro la había sujetado por el brazo y le había dado una mirada de advertencia que ella no había registrado.

Había estado demasiado concentrada en su sentimiento de venganza como para notar todas las suplicas de su hermanastro. Ellos eran unos malnacidos, por esos los dioses los habían castigado, pero eso solo logró convertirlos en el azote de la humanidad aunque ese día ella estaba allí y no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya como la última vez.

Recordaba haber pasado justo en medio del grupo y de manera coqueta les había brindado una sonrisa, cuando se dirigió a la puerta al líder le lanzó una mirada invitadora por encima de su hombro. Este había sonreído, creyéndose afortunado porque la carnada venía a él sin ser cazada, _tan iluso el pobre infeliz_. Ella los conocía demasiado bien y no había sabido que o perderían la oportunidad.

Al salir del local había cerrado los ojos y había hecho una plegaria a los dioses, pidiendo protección y fuerza ante lo que se avecinaba. No iba a ser débil como aquella vez, ya no era esa niña ingenua que se dejaba impresionar por la inteligencia y el buen parecido de esos parásitos; y sobre todo, ya no tenía a alguien que la protegiera de los monstruos que acechaban en la noche.

No había escuchado a Veronique que la llamaba confusa ni a las advertencias de su hermanastro, se había dejado seguir por las sabandijas platinadas hasta un oscuro callejón en una calle desconocida. Se había permitido ser víctima de una encerrona por parte de ellos y el odio la había consumido mientras el líder la acorralaba contra la pared de ladrillos y le hablaba en tantos idiomas que ella no atinaba a comprender.

La furia le había carcomido y solo había esperado el momento justo para arrancarle la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, pero luego el caos se había desatado. No había sabido cómo ni por qué, pero el misterioso hombre de ojos oscuros había aparecido allí. No era que pudiera verlo pero sentía su presencia muy cercana a ella, un magnetismo que irradiaba poder y absoluto control. Existía una conexión que jamás había sentido antes y él se había hecho total dueño de la situación, preocupado por su bienestar y dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quería hacer momentos antes.

Había sido perfecto, una lucha hermosa y ni siquiera le miraba fijamente pero para ella era suficiente ver como el polvo dorado pasaba delante de sus ojos como espumas levantadas por el viento en el mar.

Y luego ambos se habían mirado a los ojos, el reconocimiento intrínseco de ambos en sus miradas. Era la mirada oscura, que la perseguía en sus raros sueños llenos de dolor, fuego y muerte. La confusión por parte de él y la alarma al verla correr peligro. Sí, había querido salvarla pero ella no había necesitado ser salvada y se lo había demostrado al quitarse al rubio de encima y al decapitarlo con sus propias manos.

En ese momento quiso gritar porque a pesar de haber asesinado a uno de esos monstruos el dolor no se iba, carcomía su alma y no la abandonaba. Su vida, aunque no quisiera, seguía dominada por ese sentimiento.

Él volvió a respirar, causando que volviera completamente a enfocarse en el presente, y dio un silencioso gracias a los dioses que los protegían en ese momento mientras buscaba afanosamente entre los bolsillos del hombre algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Su cuerpo era tan musculoso y a la vez tan suave que era difícil para ella quitarle las manos de encima, no obstante no era el momento para deleitarse con semejante físico porque aunque él continuaba con vida necesitaba ayuda con urgencia.

Descubrió en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que él vestía un celular, presurosa y agradecida marcó el primer número que apareció en el listado telefónico, este repiqueteó tres veces hasta que un hombre con una voz grave y de acento extraño contestó.

—_Hola, Edward_.

_Así que te llamas Edward_, pensó ella con sorpresa. Un nombre noble para un hombre noble, quien había visto morir en sus sueños y que la había intentado proteger en aquel lúgubre callejón. El hombre de la voz extraña continuó llamando al misterioso Edward a través del celular y ella se vio en la obligación de contestar.

—Hola, buenas noches —respondió presurosa—. Disculpe usted, pero el dueño de este número se encuentra mal herido y necesita ayuda con urgencia.

—_¿Quién eres tú?_

La pregunta de la persona al otro lado de la línea la hizo dudar, se escuchaba demasiado curioso y para nada confuso ante la extraña que lo llamaba desde el celular de su amigo. Isabella vaciló pero no había tiempo para recelos ni temores, ella no sabía cuáles consecuencias traería en él el impacto recibido por el rayo.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora —respondió aún más preocupada al sentir como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Volvió a cubrir el pecho de Edward con el jersey y cerró su abrigo, no quería que a parte de la quemadura y posible contusión craneal padeciera después de pulmonía—. Debe venir por él, no sé cuán grave es la herida y temo que pueda empeorar.

—_¿Dónde están?_

Isabella suspiró contenta, el extraño al parecer no haría más preguntas y se avocaría a ayudar a su amigo.

—No conozco la zona pero estamos en uno de los callejones que desembocan en _Ursulines Street_, a unos cien metros de _El Santuario _—respondió deprisa—. Por favor, venga pronto —pidió desesperada. De repente la llamada se cortó lo cual extraño a Isabella—. Alo, alo, alo — llamó sin recibir ninguna respuesta, volvió a marcar pero la persona no respondió.

No sabía qué más hacer y el tiempo se agotaba, no podía resignarse tan rápido e irse, no quería dejarlo solo y no quería verlo morir. Miró el rostro de aquel misterioso hombre y quedó mucho más maravillada, no sabía que podía existir alguien tan perfecto, pero la prueba estaba delante de ella, personificada en una persona inconsciente y vulnerable.

—Eres tan hermoso —dijo llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciar una de sus mejillas. Tenía un rastro de barba tan suave que lo hacía mucho más atractivo ante sus ojos y se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo como una tonta.

—Edward.

Escuchó que llamaran al hombre e Isabella se alarmó y miró hacia la entrada del callejón, que se curveaba y no le dejaba ver quien había llegado. El recién llegado al parecer ya se había adentrado al oscuro y largo pasillo y dado que no quería ser vista delante del magullado hombre así que se apresuró a esconderse detrás de uno de los contenedores de basura más alejados del callejón.

Cuando se vio resguardada por la basura, el contenedor de metal y la oscuridad, se obligó a mirar hacia donde estaba su misterioso guerrero que aun permanecía tendido en el suelo con claros signos de inconciencia.

Isabella contuvo un jadeo al ver al recién llegado. Era un hombre extremadamente alto, un gigante con un cuerpo bastante proporcionado y elegante; se movía como alguien poderoso y que se sabía dueño del mundo. Un aura peligrosa le envolvía y poseía una belleza física que haría suspirar a cualquier monja de convento.

Estaba vestido totalmente de negro, los pantalones de cuero se adherían a sus piernas como una segunda piel y las botas _Doc Master_, estrafalariamente hermosas que calzaba, resonaban firmes sobre el pavimento del callejón. Poseía una cabellera tan oscura como las alas de un cuervo y que le caía sobre los hombros.

Se arrodilló con una desenvoltura inusitada frente al cuerpo de Edward y con cautela checó sus signos vitales. Lucía en control de la situación y volvió a rezarles a los dioses mientras ese otro hombre se aseguraba del bienestar de su guerrero.

El hombre sonrió como si le hubieran hecho un chiste confundiéndola más mientras rogaba no ser descubierta en semejante escondite. El hombre miró hacia donde se ocultaba y aunque ella sabía que era imposible que le viera se mantuvo silencio. Él hombre volvió a centrar toda su atención sobre el herido.

El sonido de un celular retumbó fuertemente dejando a Isabella estática y a la espera. El gigante sacó el aparató que sonaba del interior de su chaqueta y que repiqueteaba furiosamente.

—Ya lo encontré, Alice. —Fueron sus palabras al responder la llamada e Isabella reconoció la voz. Era la misma voz de acento extraño que había contestado la llamada que había hecho desde el celular del guerrero—. Está inconsciente y tiene una fea herida en el costado, lo llevaré a casa —informó a la persona del otro lado de la línea, al parecer la tal Alice estaba igual o más preocupada que ella por el bienestar de Edward.

Cuando el gigante terminó de hablar con su interlocutora y guardar el celular procedió a levantar con sorprendente facilidad a Edward del suelo y colocarlo después sobre sus hombros como si no pesara nada.

El herido lanzó un quejido de dolor ante tanta agitación pero no se despertó e Isabella reprimió los deseos de ir en su ayuda. El gigante elegante y de ojos plateados, que no había notado antes, miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella.

—Descuida, Isabella, él estará bien.

Después de decir aquellas palabras revestidas de seguridad y promesas, los dos hombres se esfumaron en el aire.

A ella tal escena la dejó pasmada pero lo que más la asombro de todo ello fue que el misterioso gigante la había llamado por su nombre y ella estaba ciento por ciento segura que en el breve momento en que hablaron ella jamás había mencionado su nombre.

—AFdD—

Cuando Edward despertó estaba seguro de dos cosas. Una, que aun continuaba con vida y dos, que el dolor que sentía eran tan atroz que era la prueba fehaciente de lo primero. Era como si todo su costado izquierdo hubiese sido atropellado por el desfile completo del _Mardi Gras_ con todas sus carrozas incluidas.

Sentía la boca como si estuviera llena de algodón y cal, y los ojos tan pesados como si hubiera dormido por doscientos años y cuando intentó abrirlos tuvo que volverlos a cerrar, la luz de su habitación no estaba graduada como solía estarlo para no afectar sus sensibles ojos de Cazador Oscuro. Miles de colores bailaban en su campo de visión.

—Lo siento —susurró una voz a su lado.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos descubrió la luz un poco más baja y al fin pudo distinguir el responsable de tantos colores en su vista, un hermoso fresco céltico que había en la cúpula que adornaba el techo de su habitación. Era la representación de una batalla entre dos clanes, los Cullen y los MacDogal. Aún recordaba aquella batalla, su padre los había liderado y habían ganado, su hermana Alice había recibido como regalo de bodas por parte de su prometido el castillo MacDogal que él había asediado tan magistralmente.

—Pensé que habías despertado, no que te habías encerrado en viejos recuerdos —sentenció la misma voz que había hablado con anterioridad. Su dueño se había acercado a la cama llamando así la atención de Edward—. Buenos días, bella durmiente —le saludo con sorna.

Edward intentó incorporarse pero el dolor de su costado había vuelto con tanta fuerza que le obligó a permanecer recostado sobre las almohadas. Descubrió que estaba semi desnudo bajo las sabanas y que una venda médica le envolvía la mitad del torso. Observó interrogante al sujeto frente a él.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? —cuestionó confuso.

—Es lo que te pregunto a ti, alguien me llamó a mi móvil y minutos después te encuentro tirado e inconsciente en un callejón cercano al Santuario —contestó de brazos cruzados y apoyado en una de las columnas de la cama, Acheron, el líder y guía de los Cazadores Oscuros, y el responsable de que Edward se encontrara sano, salvo y metido en su cama.

—Estuve en medio de una batalla contra unos cinco _daimons_, el líder era un _spathi(3)_, me dio una buena pelea hasta que ella lo asesinó —dijo para si mismo rememorando en su cabeza todo lo acontecido hasta que volvió toda su atención hacia Acheron—. ¿Dónde esta? — preguntó alarmado.

— ¿Dónde está quién? —cuestionó Acheron mientras miró con confusión a Edward.

—La mujer que estaba conmigo —volvió a intentar salir de la cama pero le fue imposible. Acheron se río por su terquedad y eso hizo que Edward se enfureciera con la situación desarrollada—. Estábamos hablando y luego algo me golpeó.

—Ah… esa mujer —comentó reflexivo Acheron. Él miraba hacia un punto indeterminado de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está a salvo? —preguntó preocupado Edward.

—He de suponerlo —respondió—, pero ella no quería ser vista así que la deje en paz detrás de su mal oliente escondite.

—Ella está en peligro. Fui herido tratando de protegerla, no debiste dejarla sola. —Edward no entendía el extraño desinterés de Acheron sobre la chica si él era de una de las personas que se preocupaban más por los mortales que pululaban en todo el mundo.

—No había rastro de _daimons_ en la zona, estaba a salvo y sé que llegó sana y salva a su casa. —Acheron intentaba calmarlo pero a Edward aquellas escuetas palabras no le funcionaban.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el Cazador Oscuro.

—Solo lo sé —respondió sin más. En ese momento entró a la habitación un joven muy conocido por los dos, el Escudero de Edward.

—Oh, al fin estás despierto —comentó de entrada el joven, dejando una bandeja de comida sobre la cama—. Tremendo porrazo, amigo, y ni qué decir de esa fea quemadura. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó el joven.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte, Ben —le agradeció Edward. Él sabía el valor que tenía ese chico.

—De nada, es mi deber —respondió solemnemente y con algo de vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a tales demostraciones por parte del duro y mítico Edward Cullen.

Un Escudero, como su nombre lo indicaba, es quien está al servicio de un caballero, en este caso está al servicio de un Cazador Oscuro. Es la cara visible del Cazador delante la sociedad y eso era Ben Cheney.

Como Escudero de Sangre Azul, descendía de una familia de Escuderos. Los Cheney llevaban desde la época de la colonización y conquista de América sirviendo a los Cullen y él era miembro de la última generación.

—Te he traído la cena, creo que apreciaras bastante el esfuerzo del chef —comentó con cierta preocupación Ben mientras sacaba la tapa de metal que cubría la cena del Cazador y que destilaba un olor esquicito y que abrió el apetito de los presentes.

Todo bien dispuesto en una bandeja de plata, en un plato de porcelana china, cuchillo y tenedor de plata. No sabía qué le sorprendía más, si el lujo o el gesto de amor hacia él por parte de la persona que suponía se habían tomado tantas molestias.

Tocó despacio la bandeja como si temiera que el _Collops(4) _y el_ Rumbledethumps_(5) que ocupaban el delicado plato le saltaran encima y le atacaran. Por el rabillo del ojo observó la nota escrita con una pulcra caligrafía junto a un diminuto ramillete de flores silvestres que le hicieron recordar su hogar.

_Mi querido Edouarz(6)_

_Esta cena revitalizara tus fuerzas._

_Con amor,_

_Màmag(7)_

—La señora Cullen estuvo aquí —afirmó el recién llegado mirando con interés la suculenta cena—. Laura me comunicó que también estuvo en la casa de Alice y Emmett —le informó pero no esperó respuesta, él sabía que no la habría así que continuó con su informe—, y pasó la noche con Carlisle. —Eso Edward ya lo sabía pero lo otro lo había dejado pasmado.

Edward apretó las sabanas y miró aterrorizado a Acheron, quien permanecía impávido a todos los pensamientos de preocupación que gritaba en su mente. Si a su madre le pasaba algo por sus actos en contra de los dictámenes de Artemisa, Edward no sabía qué haría.

—Tú debiste intervenir y no dejarle el problema a Nick Gautier —le recriminó Edward a Acheron, el cual permanecía tranquilo al pie de la cama porque estaba bastante acostumbrado a las rabietas que solían hacerle los Cazadores.

—Ya no soy tu líder, Edouarz —le recordó el atlante con voz dura y utilizando con cierto tono de burla y sorna su nombre gaélico—, aunque a efecto prácticos puedo seguirte asesorando al igual que a los demás, Artemisa ya no hace caso a mis palabras cuando le hablo de los Cazadores. No sé si es una maldición o una bendición de los dioses que ella tenga como su nuevo amigo a Nick así que sé un poco agradecido con el favor que les ha hecho a ti y a tu familia y a mí deja de joderme las pelotas.

—Hombre, estás muy hormonal —dijo Ben entre dientes no obstante la mirada que Acheron le regaló le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras—. Lo siento —se disculpó apenado y decidió salir de la habitación antes de que el antiguo líder de los Cazadores Oscuros decidiera hacer de él comida de caimanes.

—Esme está arriesgando demasiado. —Sus palabras eran de queja y pesar, para Edward era primordial que todos los miembros de su familia continuaran vivos a pesar de la soledad que reinaba en sus vidas por eso no concebía la idea de que fueran reacios a obedecer las reglas que la diosa les había dado.

—Sin embargo, yo la entiendo —agregó Acheron—, es esposa pero sobre todo madre y una madre puede destruir una civilización entera si eso significara poder permanecer aunque sea dos segundos al lado de un hijo que no le permiten ver o si este pudo haber sido lastimado de cualquier manera.

Las palabras de Acheron fueron confusas, estaban revestidas de un dolor que nunca le había percibido, era como si estuviera hablando a través de su propia experiencia. Él había tenido una vida larga y muy pocos conocían al verdadero hombre que se ocultaba detrás de ese pelo largo y ropa oscura. Sin embargo, Edward lo respetaba y lo que menos quería era incomodarlo por eso nunca le había preguntado sobre su pasado a pesar de que el atlante conocía con pelos y señales cada tramo de su vida anterior.

—Espero que se aplaque después de haber estado con mi padre, él suele devolverla al redil —expresó pensativo Edward y Acheron estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Olvida todo ello por él día de hoy y descansa —le recomendó Acheron.

—Por fortuna fue un rayo, otra cosa como un rayo astral me hubiera enviado al limbo. —Se tocó el parche que cubría la herida con curiosidad que aunque continuaba doliendo era soportable.

—Sí, un rayo —comentó irónico Acheron provocando la consternación de Edward.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —preguntó pero Acheron no contestó y él lo dejo pasar—. Tengo que encontrar esa chica —dijo después con tono preocupado.

—¿Y si te dijera que ella no quiere ser encontrada? —La pregunta fue extraña pero Edward estaba demasiado interesado en la mujer que había salvado su vida como para que le importara.

—Pues la encontrare, tengo que saber quién es y por qué si sabía defenderse de los malos no lo hizo antes de mi llegada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con curiosidad el atlante.

—Ella mató al último _daimon_ que quedaba. Le quitó su espada y lo decapitó con una facilidad aterradora —explicó.

Acheron de repente dio un respingo como si lo que Edward había dicho lo hubiera asustado. De repente se empezó a mostrar ligeramente preocupado y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, cuando volvió en sí, miró a Edward con una extraña determinación.

—Ten cuidado, celta —le solicitó—, hay personas con las cuales no puedes mezclarte, a pesar de que aparenten normalidad o fragilidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —No respondió sino que desapareció en un haz de luz que enervó a Edward—. ¡Maldición! Odio que hagas eso, Acheron —le dijo al vacío a sabiendas de que él le había escuchado.

Las palabras que había escuchado de Acheron no le sonaron a alerta pero no les prestó atención. El necesitaba encontrar esa chica, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo porque a pesar de tener habilidades como cazadora eso no significaba que pudiera protegerse por siempre.

Así que utilizaría cualquier arma o recurso a su disposición para encontrarla, empezando primero por hacer un retrato de la misteriosa mujer. Su celular, religiosamente permanecía sobre la mesa de noche a su izquierda, procedió llamar a una mujer experta en realizar retratos.

—_Edward_ _corazón, me alegra escuchar tu voz _—habló muy emocionada y con voz amable la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. _En la página de Cazadores Oscuros aparece un reporte que dice que fuiste herido anoche. ¿Te encuentras bien? _—comentó sinceramente preocupada.

—Hola, Sunshine, a mí también me alegra escucharte —le devolvió el saludo agradecido porque esa mujer fuera capaz de brindarle un poco de calidez a su fría vida—. Sí, fui herido anoche de muy mala manera y ahora estoy recuperándome, casi me regreso a dormir pero no le digas a tu marido eso. Dile que estoy bien y que soy un hueso duro de roer.

Sunshine rompió a reír, ella conocía perfectamente el ego masculino y más el ego de un Cazador Oscuro porque estaba casada con uno. Ellos primero se matarían antes de reconocer que le dolía algo cuando eran heridos.

—Sol, necesito que me hagas un favor —le pidió Edward.

—_Cualquier cosa por ti, Eddy _—dijo dulcemente.

Y el favor llegó junto con el crepúsculo a través de un fax. El retrato que Sunshine había hecho para él había sido fiel a las descripciones que Edward le había dado así que no perdió tiempo en salir de casa en búsqueda de aquella mujer que le había trastornado hasta el pensamiento.

No estaba totalmente recuperado y Ben protestó al verlo salir de la casa, pero a él no le importaba. Debía encontrarla, saber quién era y qué ocultaba tras esa mirada castaña e inteligente.

Su primera parada había sido _El Santuario_, refugió de todos los seres sobrenaturales de N_ew Orleans_, regentado por _Los Peltier_ una familia que aparentaba ser bastante normal frente a los humanos pero que realmente no lo eran. Ellos eran una familia de _Were-Hunter_ de la clase _Katagarian_: animales con forma humana y su animal base era el oso.

Su visita por allí resultó fructífera cuando logró hablar Aimèe, la única chica entre tantos hombres-osos. Una rubia despampanante casada con un _were-lobo_ de lo más gruñón y sobre protector que parecía hacer muy feliz a la _were-oso_. Cuando él le mostró el dibujo que Sunshine había hecho para él, Aimèe reconoció a la mujer enseguida, la había visto la noche anterior, acompañada de dos clientes muy regulares y hasta le dijo su nombre: Isabella Swan.

El nombre era perfecto y adecuado para su dueña, rezumaba elegancia y un poco de misterio. A Edward le hacia fantasear con arrumacos de cama y tardes tranquilas sentados en algún sofá, pero también le hacían pensar en sangre y dolor.

Sin embargo, Aimèe no le había sabido decir dónde podía encontrarla pero si dónde podía encontrar a uno de los amigos que habían llegado con ella al bar. Edward quedó conforme y agradecido con todo lo que Aimèe le había dicho. No había fuente más fidedigna que alguien dentro del Santuario porque ellos veían ir y venir personas y seres por el bar todo el tiempo. Había sido una suerte tremenda que la dama que se había hecho parte de sus sueños/pesadillas había ido la noche anterior al Santuario.

Media hora después se encontró en la entrada de la _Librería Rousset_, había sido fácil encontrarla porque estaba ubicada en la calle _Palmer_, relativamente cerca de la _Universidad de Tulane_.

_Rousset_ estaba ubicada en el primer piso de uno de los edificios antiguos de New Orleans, pintado de azul, con sus típicas verjas negras en las amplias ventanas victorianas. No dudó en entrar y cuando la campanilla sobre la puerta anunció que él había traspasado el portal se sintió en medio de un local de abarrotes del siglo XIX.

Por donde quiera que mirase había enormes y largos tramos en madera repletos de toda clase de libros. Había un diminuto saloncillo con tres mesas de café y sillas de hierro forjado dispuestas para los lectores más asiduos del local, aunque no había ninguno en ese momento y Edward no vio tampoco frente a una antigua caja registradora al empleado que cubría el turno nocturno.

No le dio importancia porque realmente no estaba allí por los clientes y por el empleado del turno nocturno. Se dedicó a recorrer con tranquilidad y silencio los pasillos de aquella librería. En los estantes reposaban cientos de clásicos de todas las épocas: Homero, Dante, Antonio de Nebrija, Francesco Petrarca, William Shakespeare, Moliere, Walter Scott, Jane Austen, Karl Marx, Gabriel García Márquez, Juan Bosch… en sus mil cuatrocientos años de vida jamás había visto tan enorme colección. ¡Era un impresionante santuario de clásicos de todas las épocas!

Cuando dio la vuelta en el último tramo del local vio en el fondo del pasillo a la mujer que había ido a ver. Estaba de pie frente al tramo, vistiendo vaqueros, una blusa campesina y su salvaje melena castaña cayendo sobre sus hombros como un río de otoño.

Estaba tan concentrada en el libro que traía en sus manos que no se percató de su presencia. Edward se fue acercando y ella jamás levantó la vista, como si las letras la atraparan, como si lo que había entre aquellas páginas la mantuvieran fascinada y soñando, lo cual era curioso porque era un simple libro sobre frases célebres, Edward pudo leerlo perfectamente porque ella tenía la portada levantada hacia él.

—La libertad de la fantasía no es ninguna huida a la irrealidad; es creación y osadía. —A la joven castaña se le cayó el libro a los pies cuando lo escuchó hablar y lo miraba con los ojos azorados de una gacela asustada—. Hola —le saludo—, lo siento, no quise asustarte —se disculpó.

Ella trataba de ocultar un nerviosismo que él percibía a la perfección. Se agachó para recoger el libro pero él se le adelantó a medio camino, cuando sus manos se tocaron volvieron a sentir la misma electricidad y magnetismo de antes e Isabella no le quitó los ojos de encima, como si estuviera intentando descubrir todos sus secretos a través de su mirada.

—Tus ojos son negros —dijo para sí, pero Edward lo escuchó.

—Sí, lo son —confirmó un poco confuso ante su extraño comentario.

—No, realmente no lo son —dijo en un susurro y Edward enarcó una ceja. Ella sintiéndose intimidada le quitó el libro que él había tomado y abandonó la posición en cuclillas que había adoptado.

Él sabía que ella quería salir de allí, lo notaba en su lenguaje corporal y su notoria timidez frente a él. No parecía la mujer segura de sí que había conocido la noche anterior pero no la dejaría ir a ningún lado hasta que obtuviera unas cuantas respuestas.

—¿Por qué dijiste lo que dijiste? —le preguntó de repente. Se abrazó así misma con todo y libro y le miró fijamente.

—¿Decir qué? —Edward no la entendía pero estaba fascinado por su rostro.

—La cita de Eugene Ionesco —aclaró la joven.

—Ah… porque no sé si me he atrevido a inventarte para alejar de mi las pesadillas que me ascendían. —La incomprensión asomó a los ojos de la joven y lo entendía porque aunque él había visto una mujer exactamente igual en sus sueños eso no quería decir que ella fuera esa mujer. Ella carraspeó y adelantó unos pasos hacia él.

—Debo irme —intentó pasar por su lado y huir pero él no la dejó—. Por favor— le suplicó y él vio terror en sus ojos.

No lo entendía, esa chica era bastante distinta a la que había visto en el callejón. Se sentía insegura y parecía un conejillo asustado que había caído dentro de una trampa.

—No pretendo hacerte daño. —Colocó sus manos sobre los frágiles hombros de la joven, ella le inspiraba ternura y eso le sorprendía porque hacía siglos que no experimentaba ese sentimiento casi infantil pero ella lo hacía resurgir y no sabía por qué—. ¿Me crees, verdad? —le preguntó sin perder ningún detalle de su expresión, ya no se veía tan asustada sino más bien expectante.

—Yo podría hacerte daño a ti —respondió ella en vez y el comentario hizo sonreír de modo chulesco a Edward. El rostro de la joven mujer se dulcificó al percibir esa sonrisa que rara vez esbozaba.

—Tratare de mantener mi cabeza alejada —tal comentario hizo que ella volviera a tensarse y él decidió no soltar su agarre—, pero sé que me darías una buena pelea.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en su rostro.

—Saber si estás en peligro— contestó firme porque aunque no la conocía ni sabía de dónde había salido era su deber protegerla. Ella le había salvado la vida y él quería retribuirle el favor—. Sé que eres consciente de quiénes eran esos hombres en el callejón, quienes demostraron mucha curiosidad por ti y el medallón que llevas contigo.

Ella inmediatamente agarró el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y le miró con asombro y consternación. Edward detestaba no poder leer su mente, cosa intrigante porque su capacidad había sido dada por la misma Artemisa y ningún humano podía escapar a ella, no obstante la mente de esa mujer era una caja blindada a la cual no podía acceder.

—Ni siquiera te conozco —discutió ella obligándolo a que la soltara. Él le dio lo que deseaba y retiró las manos de su hombro pero no sé alejo de ella—, y es muy probable que tú seas más peligroso que esas sabandijas— dijo con desdén y él se ofendió.

—Yo no fui quien decapitó al último —dijo con sorna.

—Porque te estabas tardando, Cazador Oscuro —le reprochó y sonrió al observar su rostro de alarma ante lo que ella le había dicho—. Si, sé lo que eres y no te necesito —sentenció tajante dejándolo totalmente sin palabras.

—¡Isabella!

El gritó de terror que lanzó una voz femenina los hizo girar hacia la salida del pasillo, en esta había una mujer de melena negra y risada que se tambaleaba hacia ellos y que sangraba profusamente de la cabeza. La interpelada corrió hacia ella cuando la vio caer al suelo arrodillada y le sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Edward permaneció en su lugar, escudriñando el lugar y los alrededores con sus poderes, sin poder encontrar ninguna señal de peligro y sin entender porque esa mujer había llegado allí en ese estado.

—¡Veronique, ¿qué ocurrió?! —preguntó asustada la joven que había causado tanto desconcierto en Edward. Estaba alarmada y sostenía a la que interpretó como su amiga, con mucha delicadeza y tratando de no lastimarla porque la herida de su cabeza se veía de cuidado—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Dónde está Oliver?

—Había mucha sangre —comenzó a decir en estado histérico, temblaba y sus ojos estaban idos—, y lo tenían atrapado, él no se podía mover y se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron —repetía sin control.

—¿A Oliver? —preguntó y Veronique asintió cuando dos gruesas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro. Edward se arrodilló delante de ella pero era como si para ella él no estuviera allí—. ¿Pero quienes?

—No… no lo sé —Negó con la cabeza lentamente y se agarró con fuerza a Isabella, manchándole de sangre la blusa que llevaba—. Eran aterradores, tenían colmillos y yo… yo no los entendía —comenzó a llorar más fuerte e Isabella la abrazó—. Se llevaron a mi Oliver, se llevaron a mi Oliver —sollozó con fuerza.

Isabella giró su cabeza hacia Edward, quien le miraba fijamente. Él sabía de qué estaba hablando su amiga, no había porque fingir ya que para los dos era bastante obvio que lo ocurrido en el callejón no fue un ataque producto de la coincidencia.

—¿Entonces, no me necesitas? —preguntó finalmente Edward de forma irónica y sin embargo la burla no llegó a sus ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

**Primero que nada pido un millón de disculpas por el retraso pero han sido unos meses complicados y luego vine, y me metí (o me metieron jejeje) en el proyecto de Enredos de San Valentín que mi beta Betzacosta se inventó. **

**Les dejo el link del fic para que se den una vuelta por él: www. fanfiction s / 8961179 / 1 / Enredos - en -San- Valent%C3%ADn**

******No puedo negar que me divertir un montón realizando tan bello trabajo junto a otras maravillosas autoras. En parte agradezco que me invitaran a participar porque las neuronas comenzaron a trabajar y pude sacar este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo.**

**Como siempre un agradecimiento enorme a mi beta Betza por el apoyo, el aguante, el reprimir las ganas de matarme. A las que me sigue, las que han leído y dejan review, a las lectoras silentes, etc., etc.**

**Eli creo que tienes la mensajería deshabilitada y por ello no puedo responderte.**

**Hasta la próxima entrega :)**

**1. Mark Twain.**

**2. El que habita en el cielo y la tierra.**

**3. Los Spathi son la élite de malvados Guerreros Daimons. Son los guardianes y mascotas de Apollymi. Pueden reencarnar después de morir, ya que su esencia incorpórea se mantendrá intacta. Los verdaderos Spathi pueden identificarse por la marca del sol amarillo que contiene un dragón negro en su centro. Su líder es Stryker.**

**4. Lonjas de carne condimentada.**

**5. Puré patatas, repollo y cebolla.**

**6. Variación de Edward en gaélico.**

**7. Mamá en gaélico.**


End file.
